The Daughter Of A Diamond
by Stuff da Ranger
Summary: AU where Peridot is the Daughter of White and Yellow Diamond and the heir of the Diamonds. How is it when your mother says for you all the time that she would prefer a soldier instead of a technician? How is it when you don't know where is your father and your tutor is the only one that you trust your life? Find out how Peridot feels about all of it.
1. The Heir

Yellow Diamond could not stand it anymore. She was thanking that it was almost finishing, she wanted to get rid of that additional weight.

"Everything for an heir, everything for an heir…" Yellow Diamond repeats that while she is massaging her temples. "It is almost finish." She sits on a chair. "Luck White Diamond is a diamond and could help me with this. I could not give up of my physical form, the good thing is that when two gems of the same kind have a child that does not happen. I don't even love him and he doesn't love me too, but it is for the good future of Homeworld." Yellow Diamond keeps talking with herself, rubbing circles on her swollen belly. The baby was shifting a lot today.

"I hope that you are gonna be a strong gem, feeling the way you kick inside there." Yellow stop talking with her kid when she feel twinges going through her abdomen immobilized her. "Ouch, where is the fire?" Yellow Diamond asks. "Well, I need to call White Diamond now, I guess." She says. She walks towards her chamber's door, open it and see a Pearl walking in the hall.

"Pearl 1523, bring White Diamond here, in a hurry." She yells.

The Pearl runs to bring the other diamond there. Yellow Diamond returns to her chamber and sits on her bed, the contractions are stronger and faster now.

"I-I don't believe that I am gonna do this. The Kindergarten project is too much easier than… ouch… t-this." Yellow Diamond say.

Someone knocks the door.

"Who is in there?" She asks.

"Me, White Diamond." He says.

"C-come in." She says.

"Did you call me?" He asks.

"Yes, you moron. It is happening." She says, rubbing circles on her abdomen.

"Now?" White asks.

"Yes, do I need to tell you twice?" She asks.

"I am gonna bring the midwife." He says.

"You should have gone." Yellow Diamond snorted.

The other Diamond runs towards the door.

"Ugh, such a moron." She says, laying down on the bed, suffering in pain. "In this way I am gonna delivery the baby before they come here."

The chamber's doors open showing the midwife and White Diamond.

"Finally." Yellow says.

"Hello m'lady, how are we going?" the midwife asks.

"Shut up, no questions just do your job before I break you into pieces." The ruler says.

"Do you want me to stay, Yellow?" White asks.

"Ouch… y-you… are… the father after all." Yellow says, angry.

"You are ready m'lady, when I say push you do it with all your might, alright?" The midwife asks.

Yellow Diamond nods.

"Hold my hand." White says.

Yellow accepts the offer.

"Alright m'lady, 1, 2, 3 and push." The midwife says.

Yellow Diamond pushes with all her strength, almost breaking White Diamond's hand.

"Well done m'lady. Now, again, 1, 2, 3 and push." The midwife says again.

Yellow Diamond did it again, she screams out in pain.

"The baby's crowning! Push." The midwife says.

The ruler pushes again, screaming out in pain.

"Only one more time." The midwife says.

Yellow Diamond pushes with all her might, wanting just to get that suffering off. With one final

twinge of pain, it finishes and the midwife cleans the residue off of the baby.

"Good job m'lady. She is a beautiful girl." The midwife says.

"Let me see the girl." Yellow Diamond says.

The midwife gives the girl for the ruler and leaves the room.

"A Peridot? A technician? Are you kidding? I thought that my heir would be a soldier and not a technician." Yellow Diamond says.

"So, she is gonna be like me." White Diamond says, touching his daughter's cheek.

"Remember, no one can know that she was made by old ways of gem reproduction. Only me, you and the midwife know about that. I banned that way of reproduction, the people can't know that their ruler break her own rules." Yellow Diamond says.

"She will not know that I am her father, isn't it?" White Diamond asks.

"No one will know. And don't you dare tell her. You will be only her tutor and that, nothing more than this. You will help me to train her to be a good ruler one day. Alright, White Diamond?" Yellow says.

"Alright, at least I am gonna stay close to her, but go slowly Yellow, she is just a baby." White says.

"I know that." Yellow answers.

"I think that it is better if I hold her now while you rest." White says.

"Okay. Wake me up in about an hour." Yellow say, giving her daughter for the other Diamond. "Take care of Peridot 512."

"Her name is gonna Peridot Diamond and not Peridot 512 because she is the daughter of two diamonds members of the Diamond Authority." White says.

"Whatever." Yellow answers, closing her eyes.

White Diamond sits down on a chair and looks at his daughter fondly.

"Hello my little one. This is your father, probably you will never know that, but I will always be by your side. Even if you do not know who I am, I will always be there for you and I will always love you." White says and kiss his daughter's gem situated on her forehead.

"You are unique, special and so beautiful Peridot. And looking at you I find out that you have your mother's hair, good luck with that." He laughed. "You are gonna be the better gem in the galaxy. In addition, maybe, when you are the ruler you are going to change things around here. You know, after that war in the planet Earth your mother changed many things here for the bad. She changed a lot for the bad too. Luckily you can change her too." He looks at Yellow Diamond. "I stay only with the technical part of Homeworld. She is the one who rule the things around here actually. When Blue Diamond was here, she could help me against Yellow's decisions, but she is not around here anymore because of your mother. I wish that I could know where Blue's heir is nowadays, but never mind. We have you to save all of us now, my little Peridot." White Diamond says, touching Peridot's cheek.

Peridot looks at her father without understanding anything that he was talking about, but she smile for him, who smiles back for the little gem. He hugs Peridot, who in a few minutes falls asleep.

"Good dreams, my little one." White Diamond says.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well, here is the first chapter of Peridot's life in Homeworld. Too many things to find out here. Keep an eye on when the next chapter will come._

 _See you in the next one !_


	2. I Will Change Her!

White Diamond is in front of Yellow Diamond's chamber. He hears a sound coming from inside the room and he finds out that it is a baby crying. He knocks the door.

"Who is in there?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"White Diamond." He says.

"Come in." She says.

When he comes inside the room, he looks at Yellow Diamond, who is laid down on her bed, she is massaging her temples. After that he looks for his daughter, she is in her crib, crying.

"What is happening here?" He asks.

"This girl doesn't stop crying and I don't know what to do." Yellow says.

"Well, did you change her diaper?" He asks.

The other Diamond nods.

"Did you feed her?" White asks.

"Does she need that?" Yellow asks, confused.

"Yes, she is only a baby. Her gem does not give all the energy that she needs. She needs to grow up first and then she will not need any kind of food." White says.

"When will she not need to be feed by me?" Yellow asks.

"One year, to sure." White says.

"With what can I feed her?" Yellow Diamonds asks.

"You have the food, I guess." White says, looking at Yellow's breasts.

"Are you saying that the white liquid coming from me is what I need to feed her with?" Yellow asks.

"Yes, exactly that." He says.

"Ugh." She mutters.

"Do not forget to feed her every three hours or she is gonna cry again" White says, holding his daughter. "What a denatured mother you have, Peridot."

"I am right here, you know." Yellow says.

"I know that you are here and it is to you to listen that and learn how to take care of your daughter. Well, I will come back later to see you my little Peridot." White says, giving his daughter to Yellow Diamond.

"Take care of her or I will do something. Moreover, you know that I have my influence around here too. We have our little secret right here on your arms Yellow Diamond." He says.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear your voice White Diamond. I know what I am doing and don't you dare tell anyone or I am gonna break you into pieces." Yellow Diamond says.

"I can see that you know what you are doing." He says, with a sarcastic voice, and goes out the room.

"Your father… I mean tutor… is a moron. I know what I am doing here. He always mess up with my plans. It is his fault that you are a technician in the first place." Yellow says sitting on her bed and feeding Peridot, who stops crying.

"But, he was right, you need to eat. I bet that if you were a soldier you wouldn't cry that much." She says.

Peridot stops eating and looks at her mother with a curious look. The Diamond notice it and looks at Peridot with a serious face. The little gem laughs with her mother's face and touches Yellow Diamond's mouth, playing with the ruler's lips.

"W-what are you doing?" Yellow asks to her daughter.

Peridot smile and makes little noises with her mouth.

"Stop with this, you little thing." Yellow says, removing Peridot's hands from the top of her mouth.

She runs her hand on the hair of Peridot.

"You my hair, good luck with that pointed hair. You will have serious problems with it." She says.

Yellow Diamond gives a little smile for Peridot, but when the ruler notices her own action, she makes a serious face again.

"Maybe I can change you into a soldier. It is gonna be hard, but we can try." She says, with a stern voice.

Peridot yawns and soon fell asleep. The Diamond puts the child in the crib and goes out to do her job.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Peridot wakes up alone in her mother's room. She looks around her, but does not see anyone. She starts too feel scare, but in a few minutes she hears a noise coming from the other side of the room. Someone is knocking the door.

"Yellow, are you in there?" White Diamond asks.

Peridot knows that voice, it makes her happy when she listens to that familiar voice.

White enters in the room and see that there is anyone in the room, except Peridot in his crib.

"Hello Peridot. You are awake and you are not crying. It looks like that your mother learned how to do the things with you." He says holding Peridot and kissing her cheek. "But, she leaves you here, alone. She is a bad mother, isn't she?" He says, playing with Peridot's hands.

"What a beautiful thing, you encroaching my chamber, White Diamond." Yellow Diamond says.

"I am here to see how our daughter is doing." He says.

"Correcting, she is my daughter and not our daughter." She says. "Give Peridot to me, it is time to feed her. If I want her to be a good soldier, I need to feed her in the right time."

"What? A soldier? She is not a soldier Yellow Diamond. You can't try to change her." White says.

"Do you wanna bet? I am gonna try to change her into a soldier and no one can say to me that I can't do that." She says.

"Yellow Diamond, listen to yourself, please. Her kind of gem is not for fighting, they do not even develop their weapon. She is not for this." White Diamond says.

"Enough talking. Give me the child. I need to feed her and you have job to do. In addition, if you try to change my plans about Peridot, you will never see her again. Did you understand?" Yellow Diamond says with a serious voice.

"Yes." He answers, giving Peridot to Yellow Diamond.

"Good." She says.

"I will be back in an hour to see how she is." He says.

"Whatever. Now, leave us alone." Yellow says.

White Diamond goes out the room with a frown. He walks in the hall, massaging his temples.

"What will that insane Diamond do with my little Peridot?" He says, walking toward his room.

* * *

 _A.n.: Well, one more chapter guys. See you in the next! Thank you for your support and I hope that you will like the next chapter **(**_ ** _Spoiler:_** _with 5 years old Peridot. "How about training a little, my dear Peridot?" She says.)_


	3. I Can't Do This

Peridot is five years old now and today is the day that her mother is going to start her training. It was the first day trying to transform Peridot into a soldier.

Peridot and the others two diamonds were in the battle arena of Homeworld. Yellow Diamond was staring at Peridot.

"How about training a little, my dear Peridot?" She says.

"Nice." Peridot mutters.

"Okay Peridot. Today you are going to learn how to fight and maybe, luckily, you can learn to call your weapon." Yellow Diamond continued.

Peridot is looking at her feet and is not paying attention to her mother.

"Brat, are you listening to me?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"Yes." Peridot says.

The Diamond looks at her daughter and makes a bad face.

"Well, is my name Peridot Diamond?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"Yes." Peridot says, looking at the floor, without paying attention.

Yellow Diamond loses her patience with Peridot and hold the little gem's arms strongly.

"Peridot, listen to me and pay attention." Yellow Diamond says, throwing Peridot on the ground.

White Diamond looks at Yellow with disapproval on his face.

Peridot starts to cry.

"Stop crying." Yellow says.

White Diamond goes towards Peridot and offers his hand for her to get up from the floor.

"You can do this Peridot. I believe that you can." He says, smiling to Peridot.

Peridot smiles back for her tutor, who remove the tears from her face.

"Let us begin." Yellow says, going to a platform with White.

Peridot takes a deep breath and looks round waiting for what is coming. In a few seconds, a pearl appears and Peridot gulps.

The Pearl attacks with her sword and Peridot jumps away from the pearl.

"Yes Peridot." White screams.

Peridot feels self-confident. Well, for a feel minutes until the pearl hits her arm. Peridot feels the pain going on her arm. Yellow doesn't do anything when she sees that the pearl is gonna poof Peridot, but White Diamond jumps from the platform and poofs the pearl before she did it to Peridot. Peridot was on the floor crying in pain.

"Hey, Dot, your da- tutor is here." He says.

Peridot looks at her tutor and runs to hug him.

"I… I… Don't… wanna… do that… anymore." She says between her sobs.

"I know… I know, but I am sure that you will get it in the next." White says, smiling.

He made her smile, but when she sees, her mother's face and find out that she is moving towards her, her smile disappear. Yellow's serious face makes Peridot scare.

"I … I am sorry, mom." Peridot says. "In the next I will get it."

"You are too weak Peridot. You don't even know how to call your weapon. And more, a real soldier does not cry during the battle." Yellow Diamond says.

Peridot does not like when her mother starts with the soldier thing. It always makes the little 5 years old gem feels smaller. Yellow Diamond goes out from the arena.

"Why does she always say those things?" Peridot asks.

"Her dream was a soldier as her heir." White says.

"She hates me." Peridot says.

"I don't think that. She is like that for everybody. Well, except her Pearl, but it does not matter. You are wonderful in the way that you are." He says touching her cheek.

"I wish she were like you White Diamond." Peridot says, hugging the diamond.

"Thank you Peridot, but now, let's go do something about your arm." He says, holding Peridot on his arms.

The little gem smiles at it.

"Thanks White." Peridot says, kissing his cheek.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

White put dressings on Peridot's arm.

"I guess that now it is better." He says.

"Much better." She says. "Thank you, I bet that I could not do it alone."

"You are welcome." White says.

"White Diamond?" She calls.

"Yes, Peridot?" He asks.

"I don't like to train. I love my technology, my computer and my screen. I don't wanna fight." She says.

"Of course you don't. You are a Peridot. However, I cannot do anything about it. Only your mother can." He says.

"You are my tutor and rules Homeworld with my mother. I guess that you can do something." Peridot says.

"Do you think that if I could do something I wouldn't do that?" White asks.

"You would do everything for me." Peridot says.

"I don't like anything that your mother does, but she has more power when the topic is Peridot Diamond." White says.

She crosses her arms.

"Peridot?"

"What?" She asks.

"Do you wanna see something really cool?" White asks.

"Yes." She says.

"But, you need to close your eyes." White says.

"Ah, whyyy?" She asks.

"Because I want and you don't wanna ruin the surprise, do you?" He asks.

"Okay, okay." She closes her eyes. "My eyes are closed."

White Diamond holds Peridot's hand and guide her towards his "secret room"

"Okay… now you can open your eyes." He says.

"Wow…"She says with diamonds on her eyes.

* * *

 _A.n. Well, first, I am sorry for the later update… Second thing I hope that you guys are enjoying it…_

 _See you in the next guys!_


	4. Secret Room

**Inside of White Diamond's "secret room"**

"Do you like it?" He asks.

No answer. He looked at her.

"Are you okay, Dot?" White asks, laughing a little bit.

She is still with diamonds glowing on her eyes.

"This room is perfect!" She says slowly.

"Thank you. I knew that you would like it." He says.

"You are wrong. I do not like it. I love it." She says, smiling.

The room is big. Peridot had never gone into a place like this one. White Diamond's room is the place of Peridot's dreams. It has everything related to technology that you could imagine in the existence.

There is a touchscreen table in the end of the room where White D. plans his projects, commands some of them and search everything in the galaxy. It looks like a common Homeworld computer, but this one is different, it is not a common computer, this is a new one that projects holograms and everything in 3D resolution. This part of the room has a beautiful view, which is from Homeworld's sky and its constructions. In the left wall of the place there is another table, but this one with tools, screws and others. Everything the most technical and advanced that could be, where he executes his projects. And, in the right wall of the room, there is his finalized projects. Some of them are really cool, with lights, colors and with amazing functions, like teleportation, stay invisible, change your body color, make things like a potion that could make your hair looks like a wave or a circle and other things.

"Can I?" She asks for White Diamond.

"You don't need to ask." He says, smiling.

"Uhuuuul" She screams.

He laughs.

She is playing with the teleportation thing, but she sees the machine that makes potions.

"White D. can I make and use one ?" She asks.

"Yes. Do you need help?" He says and wait to see what is gonna happen.

"No, I can do this." She starts the potion.

She finishes it.

"What did you make?" He asks.

"Surprise." She says and drinks the liquid.

Her hair starts to change into a triangular one, but still with her mother's hair aspects.

"How does it look like?" She asks.

"Amazing, Dot." He says, smiling.

"Do you really think?" She asks.

"Of course." He walks and stop in front of Peridot. He kneels. "You will always be beautiful to me. You are my Peridot. My cute and smart Peridot Diamond." He says, touching Peridot's new hair.

"Now Peridot, my place is your place." He says and Peridot smiles. "You can come here every time, but you can't tell your mother where our place is. When Yellow Diamond asks you where are you going, you can just tell that you're going to walk around and I say something that she is gonna believe. You can create your things and start searching new things, but on your free time. Okay? Do you agree?" He says.

"Okay, okay, okay. I agree. Uhuuuul." She screams.

Peridot suddenly hugs White Diamond around his neck.

"I love you White Diamond. I wish that you were the one who could make all the decisions about myself. You are the best tutor in the existence." She says, hugging him stronger then before.

"I wish that I could tell you about everything, Dot." White Diamond thinks.

"Thank you Dot. I love you too." He says, hugging her back.

She removes her arms from his neck.

"Can I stay with this hair?" She asks.

"Yes, I guess. I don't think that your mother will say a word about it and… you look really great with this hair." He says.

"I bet that she is gonna talk about the soldier thing and that my training was a disaster. I don't like it when she comes for the bed time because she always talks about how I'm gonna be a soldier, how I'm gonna be very bad at being a soldier and about my mistakes, I really hate it." She says, venting.

"My little child. You need to know that you are The Peridot Diamond. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are perfect and you are the daughter of tw- a diamond. You are not a common Peridot and you are not a soldier. You are the best technician that I have ever met. Do not believe in those things that your mother says. She does not know how to valorize a great and smart girl. You are the best." He says, smiling.

"I love you." She cries on his shoulder.

"Oh, Dot…" He hugs her.

She removes her arms from him.

"Okay, can we go to my bedroom? I am tired. The training was hard and…" White stopped Peridot.

"I understand. We can go." He says.

"Thanks White D. you are the best!" She says.

He holds her on his arms. "Let's go." He says, going out from the room.

* * *

 **Inside Peridot's bedroom**

He places Peridot on her bed. "I love you, Dot." White kiss her forehead. "Good dreams."

"Goodnight White D." She says kissing his cheek.

She lays on her bed and closes her eyes.

White goes out of the room. When he closes the door, Yellow Diamond appears.

"What are you doing here?" Yellow asks.

"I was saying good dreams for Peridot. You know it's bed time" He says.

"I know. This is the reason why I come here every night for her. I am not too bad. I do this mother thing. But, I don't understand why you are here doing it." She says.

"After her training… We spent time together, she asked for bed time and I came. Now, she is sleeping." He says.

"That is why I didn't find her for a history conversation." Yellow Diamond says.

"You know that she is only five, right?" He asks.

"Of course." She says.

"Yellow, she needs fun. Not history time. She is a child." He says.

"Is she sleeping?" Yellow asks.

"Yes. But, this is not the-" Yellow interrupts White.

"So, have a goodnight." She says and starts to walk away from him.

"Are you gonna ignore me like that?" He asks.

She stops. "Yes." Yellow says and continues walking.

White Diamond looks at her and starts to curse Yellow D.

"I hate that woman!" He says and goes to his bedroom.

* * *

 _A.n.: So guys, I was planning to update last weekend, but I was on a trip. Well, but I'm here with this new chapter._

 _I hope that you're enjoying my storyline. Thank you for the support!_

 _Yesterday was my birthday. Hehe… I'm getting older. Happy birthday to me!_

 _And see you in the next chapter._


	5. Meeting a New Friend

**Yellow Diamond's Chambers**

Yellow Diamond is sitting on her bed and thinking about White Diamond's actions.

"Ughhh, I wanna kill that man!" Yellow say, lying on her bed.

She takes her communicator and calls her Pearl.

"Pearl? Where are you?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"Shhh, she is calling." Yellow listens.

"Pearl?" Yellow asks again.

Yellow Pearl appears suddenly. "Yes, my Diamond?"

"What are you doing?" The Diamond asks.

"Nothing..." She looks in another direction.

"Well, I'm sure that I listened you talking with another gem." Yellow Diamond says, looking inside of her Pearl's eyes.

"N-no... Of course not... I- I was just singing." Yellow Pearl tries to say.

"You are not lying to me. Are you, my pearl?" Yellow asks.

"N-No no. Why would I ever lie to you my Diamond?" The Pearl says.

"Alright. Well, I need to talk with you. Come up here!" Yellow Diamond says and turns off the communicator.

* * *

 **Inside the Diamond's pearls Room**

"Oh... What would I tell her if she saw you and me talking?" Yellow Pearl asks.

"I don't know. First she would ask why I'm not inside of a bubble like my Diamond." Blue Pearl says, with her peaceful voice.

"How can you talk with that peaceful voice?" Yellow Pearl asks, freaking out.

"Because I know that you would do something and in the end everything would be okay." Blue Pearl says.

"When Blue Diamond was here it was difficult to be here and talk with you, but now that she is inside of a bubble it is worse than before!" Yellow Pearl says, crossing her arms.

"For me is double worse because I don't have my Diamond telling me what to do. What kind of Pearl am I?" Blue Pearl asks, losing her peaceful voice and starting to cry.

Yellow Pearl looks at the other pearl and hugs her.

"I'm sorry Blue. I know that it is difficult for you. I'm really sorry, I was being selfish." Yellow Pearl says, removing Blue's tears from her face.

"You need to go. Yellow Diamond is waiting for you." Blue Pearl says, kissing Yellow's cheek.

"I will came back for you. If White Diamond's pearl come here, please, hide yourself." Yellow Pearl says and kisses Blue Pearl's cheek.

"I will be careful." Blue Pearl says.

"Bye!" Yellow Pearl says and goes out the room.

* * *

 **Peridot's Room**

"Aaah!" Peridot screams, hyperventilating.

She looks around her room and takes a deep breath.

"Oh, what a nightmare." Peridot says, trying to calm down herself.

Peridot sits and stands up from the bed.

"I need to find Yellow Pearl. She is the only one who can help me." Peridot says, going down the stairs, towards the pearls' room.

* * *

 **Inside The Room**

Peridot opens the door. "Yellow Pearl? Are you here?" Peridot asks.

She listens a noise coming from the end of the room.

"Who is there?" Peridot asks, going towards the sound.

"I-I d-don't wanna h-hurt y-you." Peridot says.

"I know that you are not going to hurt me." A voice comes from that direction.

"Who are you?" Peridot asks, trying to see the owner of the voice.

"No one."

"Please, tell me. I'm not gonna tell the Diamond's pearls that you are here." Peridot says.

"Do you promise?" The voice asks.

"Yes. Now, show yourself!" Peridot says.

Blue Pearl comes for the lights.

"Wait... You are a pearl..." Peridot says.

"Yes..." Blue Pearl says.

"But, you are not a common Pearl because you are blue and has the Diamond's format on your clothes. Who are your owner?" Peridot asks.

"You don't know her." Blue Pearl says.

"So, you can tell me about her. I had a nightmare and when it happens I use to talk with Yellow Pearl, but it looks like that she is not here." Peridot says, looking around the room. "Do you know Yellow Pearl?"

"Yes." Blue Pearl says.

"Are you friends?" Peridot asks.

"You can say that." Blue Pearl says, laughing.

"So... tell me about your owner." Peridot says.

"Wait, first, you need to tell me. Are you Peridot Diamond?" Blue Pearl asks.

"Yes. How do you know that?" Peridot asks.

"Well, not all peridots come to the diamond's pearls room." Blue Pearl says.

"It is true. Well, now, tell me." Peridot says.

"Well, I need you to promise me that you are not gonna tell anyone about me." Blue Pearl says.

"Promise." Peridot says.

"Alright. So, thousands of years ago the Diamond Authority was composed of 4 Diamonds. Yellow, White, Pink and Blue Diamond." Blue Pearl started.

"Wait, wait, and wait. Four Diamonds?" Peridot asks.

"Yes."

"But there are not four Diamonds now." Peridot tells.

"Yes... I will tell you why." Blue smiles, sadly.

"And as I can see, you were Blue Diamond's pearl?" Peridot asks.

"You are right." Blue Pearl says. "Well, we had a war because of a planet called Earth. My Diamond had a baby before the war and because of that we needed to come back to Homeworld... But... Pink Diamond decided to stay on Earth... We lost Pink Diamond on that planet."

"What was the baby's name?" Peridot asks.

"Lapis Lazuli Diamond... Well, let me see... On her 10th birthday, the war on that planet continued and Yellow Diamond was not happy with Blue Diamond because she was not paying attention on the war and only on her daughter." Blue Pearl tells.

"And what happened?" Peridot asks.

"Your mother poofed Lapis Lazuli and trapped her in a mirror. Blue Diamond was too angry, she almost started a war, but Yellow Diamond was faster and bubbled my Diamond." Blue Pearl says.

"Wow... And what happened after that?" Peridot asked.

"Your mother told her pearl to bubble me." The Pearl says.

"And she did it?" Peridot asks.

"Yes."

"But, how are you here?" Peridot asks.

"She released me." Blue Pearl said.

"Wait, she did what?" Peridot asks.

"She released me. Moreover, after that the war finished, the rebels won and you born. Well, if Lapis Lazuli were here you could be friends. She would be eight and you five. It would be nice." Blue Pearl said.

"Yeah. And what White Diamond did about all of that?" Peridot asks.

"Well, he supported my Diamond, but he could not do anything about it. He was alone." Blue Pearl says.

"What a dark past." Peridot says.

Suddenly the door opens and Yellow Pearl appears.

"Blue I am back..." Yellow Pearl stopped. "W-What are y-you f-doing here, my sweet Peridot?!"

"I am talking with Blue Pearl about the Diamonds." Peridot said.

"WHAT?" Yellow Pearl said, freaking out.

"Relax my dear. We are just talking." Blue Pearl says.

"You are just talking?! About the Diamonds?!" Yellow Pearl says.

"Yes." Blue says.

"You didn't tell her about... the thing." Yellow asks.

"No, I didn't." Blue Pearl said.

"What is that thing?" Peridot asks.

"Nothing important my dear." Yellow Pearl says, touching Peridot's hair. "I liked your new hair."

"Thanks." Peridot says.

"But, now seriously, what do you need?" Yellow Pearl asks.

"I had a nightmare... So, I came here to talk with you, like I always do. But when I came here I found Blue Pearl." Peridot says.

"Oh, a nightmare... I'm sorry that I was not here. Your mother called me." Yellow Pearl says, hugging Peridot.

"It's okay Pearl. I'm fine... In this way I could meet Blue Pearl." Peridot looks at the other Pearl. "She is nice!"

"Thanks." Blue says.

"Just one thing. Did anyone see you?" Yellow Pearl asks.

"Relax Yellow P. You know me. I'm quite like an onyx." Peridot says, jumping and felling down on the floor.

Blue Pearl laughs and Yellow Pearl smiles.

"Uhum, of course you are." Yellow says, laughing and giving her hand for Peridot, who was blushing.

"Thanks." Peridot says, smiling.

"Welcome." Yellow Pearl says.

"Now, it is time to return to bed. Imagine what's going to happen if your mother decides to take a look on you. I'm gonna be in a big trouble and if she comes down here... oh my stars. I don't want to think about what could happen with me." Yellow Pearl says.

"Calm down Yellow." Blue Pearl says, touching Yellow's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Peridot." Blue Pearl says, kissing Peridot's gem. "I wish to see you again."

"Me too. You are awesome." Peridot says.

"You too, Peridot." Blue says.

"Now, we need to go." Yellow Pearl says.

"Bye!" Peridot says, jumping and smile. "I will be back one day."

"I will wait." Blue waves and smiles.

"I will be back soon. Be careful with White Pearl." Yellow says.

"Okay. Calm down." Blue says, pushing Yellow's arm.

Yellow P. and Peridot go out the room.

* * *

 **Inside Peridot's Room**

"P. what's the deal with White Pearl?" Peridot asks.

"This is a story for another day." Yellow says.

"Okay... So, goodnight Yellow P." Peridot says, hugging the Pearl.

"Goodnight Dot." Yellow Pearl says. "Peridot, today is gonna be our secret. Okay?"

"Okay P. I'm not gonna tell anyone about your, and now, our secret." Peridot says.

"Thank you, Dot." Yellow Pearl hugs the green gem.

"Now I need to go." Yellow says.

"Okay. Bye!" Peridot says.

"Bye" The Pearl says and goes out the room.

* * *

A.n.: New chapter! I really needed to put the Diamond's pearls here. I enjoyed writing this chapter! I wish that you will enjoyed reading it!

Bye bye and see you in the next!


	6. What Is a Father?

**The Diamonds' pearls Room**

"You are lucky that she didn't ask where Blue Diamond is. And a good thing is that she doesn't know that Pink Diamond was Lapis Lazuli's mother too." Yellow Pearl takes a deep breath. "Imagine if she knew that... Knowing Peridot, she would ask Yellow Diamond who is her mother or father and then I would be shattered into pieces!" Yellow says, hyperventilating.

"You really need to calm down. You are freaking out all the time." Blue Pearl says, crossing her arms. "Look, Peridot doesn't know about White Diamond being her father. I know that she cannot know that... no one can know about that. You just know about that information because you are Yellow Diamond's pearl, White Pearl knows that because she is White Diamond's pearl and I know about that because you told me... I'm not crazy to tell her." Blue Pearl says.

"She is smart... we shouldn't let her know about the four diamonds and Lapis Lazuli. Now, she knows that another daughter of the old Diamond Authority is out there and one of the four diamonds is bubbled somewhere... a- and she knows that I questioned my Diamond's decision and disobeyed her. What kind of Pearl does she think that I am?... Oh my stars..." Yellow Pearl says.

Blue Pearl hugs the other Pearl.

"Calm down... it was like 6 years ago. I do not think that Yellow Diamond looks at where my gem was supposed to be every day and every year. We are fine... We only need to be careful with White Pearl... I don't know how, but she is more loyal to Yellow Diamond than to White Diamond." Blue Pearl says.

"It's strange. I don't like her" Yellow says.

"Neither do I." Blue Pearl smiles.

* * *

 **Inside Peridot's Room 5 Years Later**

"It's time to wake up Peridot Diamond." White Pearl says.

"W-wait only 5 minutes." Peridot says, hiding her head under the pillow.

"No, no, no, no and no. You need to be punctual. Wake up." White Pearl says, removing the pillow from Peridot's head.

"Why White Diamond is not here with you?" Peridot asks, closing her eyes.

"He is with your mother talking about Diamonds stuff." White Pearl says.

"So, I can sleep more because they take too much time with that." Peridot opens her eyes.

"No... White Diamond said to me that Yellow Diamond wants you to be prepared for your training today." White Pearl says, touching on the top of Peridot's nose.

"Ughhh. Training again?" Peridot asks.

"Yes. Don't you like it?" The Pearl asks.

"No. Look what happened to me yesterday." The little gem says, showing her leg with a big contusion. "It was a disaster."

"Yellow Diamond was right she is a disaster... She is a big mistake." White Pearl thinks.

"Well... It is looking really bad, but like White Diamond always says. Today is a new day!" White Pearl says, smiling.

"Yeah... a new day... Like the others 5 years ago... " Peridot stops and remembers about a thing.

"Hey... actually, why are you here? Where is Yellow P.? You never come here to make me wake up. It is always Yellow P." Peridot asks.

"I didn't see her today." White Pearl says.

"Thank you my stars." White Pearl thinks.

"Well, I'm gonna look for her later." Peridot says, standing up from her bed. "Because, now, I have my own things to do. See you!"

White Pearl waves and smiles.

"See you later. You brat." White Pearl thinks.

* * *

 **Inside of White Diamond and Peridot's Secret Room**

Peridot sits in front of the computer. She started to talk about this topic with Yellow and Blue Pearl every day since 5 years ago when she met Blue Pearl, but today she is planning to search more about it on White Diamond's computer. She is planning to search the secrets that she knows that the Pearls cannot tell her.

"Why I didn't have this idea before!?" Peridot says.

"Computer turn on!" Peridot says.

"Login and password." The computer asks.

"Peridot Diamond. I love green!" Peridot says.

"Welcome Peridot Diamond!" The computer answers.

"Computer... I wanna know about the old Diamond Authority!" Peridot asks.

"The old Diamond Authority was composed of four diamonds. Blue, Pink, White and Yellow." The computer answers.

"Now, tell me. What do you know about Blue Diamond?" She asks.

"Blue Diamond: member of the old Diamond Authority. She had a daughter called Lapis Lazuli Diamond. She had her own court and now she is inside of a bubble." The computer answers.

"Well... nothing is new here." Peridot says.

"Tell me more about Lapis Lazuli Diamond." Peridot asks.

"Lapis Lazuli Diamond: the daughter of two Diamonds Pink and Blue Diamond. When she turned 10 years old, Yellow Diamond trapped her in a mirror and sent that mirror to a planet called Earth. Age: 22 years old. Weapon: Controlled water." The computer says. "Made with old ways of gem reproduction. Parents: Mother: Blue Diamond. Mother: Pink Diamond."

"Wait, two diamonds...?" Peridot looks at the computer, which is showing a picture of Lapis and the two diamonds.

"Computer... tell me about Peridot Diamond." Peridot asks, shocked.

"Peridot Diamond: The daughter of Yellow Diamond, the heir of the Diamond Authority, a very good technician. Age: 10 years old. Weapon: Unknown. Made with old ways of gem reproduction. Parents: Mother: Yellow Diamond. Father: Unknown." The computer says.

"What? What is a father... Computer what's a father?" Peridot asks.

When the computer ends the explanation of what is a father Peridot is double shocked.

"I have a father... I have a father... I have a father..." Peridot repeats a couple of times.

"Why mom didn't tell me about that!?" Peridot asked herself. "I need to find White Diamond. If it is true. He is the only one who knows about that information and is gonna tell about it... about my... my... father." Peridot says, going out the room.

* * *

A.n.: I like this story and I like to write it. I am happy with it.

Thank you guys! Your support makes me happy twice!

See you next chapter!


	7. Remembering the Past

**White Diamond Control Room**

"I don't wanna know about that, White Diamond. It is not interesting for the empire. You are making me lose time with your talking." Yellow Diamond says.

"You know I'm in charge too. So, you need to listen to me!" White Diamond says, losing his calm voice.

"I don't need to listen that kind of stuff." Yellow Diamond says.

"Alright. I'm gonna do it by myself." He says, crossing his arms.

"I don't care!" She says, crossing her arms, too.

They stayed in silence for a moment. It always happens when the two diamonds are in a meeting. They have an argument, stop the argument and start another one.

"How about Peridot?" He asks.

"I don't know. I am here with you… I guess that she is doing okay. Your Pearl is there with her." She says, massaging her head. "To be true she is not doing okay with her training. She is a disaster."

"She is not a disaster. The problem is that she does not like what she is doing. She hates when she is training." He says, looking to the other diamond.

"It is not my fault. I am just trying to do what is right… but… I need to admit it is difficult… it has been 5 years now and she does not know how to summon her weapon…" Yellow says. "I don't know what to do…" She whispers, looking at the floor.

"Is she admitting that something is difficult?" He thinks.

White Diamond is looking at Yellow Diamond and he is shocked. The last time that he saw Yellow Diamond showing her feelings to him was thousands of years ago, when Homeworld, the empire and they were young.

Yellow Diamond looks at White D., who is looking at her. "Why are you looking at me?" She asks, wearily.

"I missed that part of you." He says.

"Which one? I am the same since we met each other." She says, not caring about the conversation.

"No… You changed. Nowadays you are a machine. You are not the Yellow Diamond that I met a long time ago." He says.

Now her attention is totally at the conversation that White Diamond started. "I am the same… I don't know what you are talking about." Yellow Diamond says, looking at the walls of the room.

"You don't dare tell me that you don't remember." He says.

Yellow Diamond stands up and turns her back to him. "I don't wanna talk about it." She says.

"Only tell me that you remember me… Standing in a nice suit… Staring at the sunset waiting for you." He says, standing up and walking towards Yellow Diamond.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Yellow Diamond said that would meet him today here in the top of this mountain. They are visiting for the first time this planet called Earth. The four of them._

 _Pink and Blue Diamond were walking around together, talking about their life and finding out new things on this planet and White Diamond is waiting for Yellow Diamond._

 _He is standing in a nice suit, staring at something beautiful called sunset._

" _It is beautiful. Isn't it?" Yellow Diamond says, appearing suddenly._

" _Not as beautiful as you." He says, looking at the one he was waiting for._

* * *

"Stop… It was a couple of years ago." She says, looking at the ceiling.

"Yellow Diamond… I know that you remember and, now, I know that you still have feelings for it." He says, getting close to the other diamond.

"Alright… I have feelings, but they are not for you." She says.

"So… why did you use me for the old ways of gem reproduction and not Blue Diamond?" He asks.

"Why would I use her? She would never agree with me." She says.

"I know that you could blackmails her mind with something precious called Lapis Lazuli Diamond. However, you didn't do that for a reason. What was the reason?" He says, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I am not telling you…" She says, looking at the hands of White Diamond.

"If he thinks that I am gonna tell him about it… He is wrong." Yellow thinks.

"I know that you are acting like that because you want me to think that your feelings are not for me." He says, turning Yellow Diamond slowly in front of him, looking at his eyes. "But I now that they are." He says, getting close to her face.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Be seriously, my dear." Yellow Diamond says._

 _He picks her up by the waist and places her in front of him._

" _I am being seriously." He says, looking at her golden eyes._

 _She laughs and places her hands on his shoulders._

" _My Diamond… I love you." Yellow Diamond says, getting close to his face._

" _Me too." He says, giving her a soft kiss._

 _She smiles._

* * *

Yellow Diamond starts to freak out.

"White Diamond… we broke up. Don't make it a big deal." She says.

"You know… you are making it a big deal." He says, smiling.

"No… I am not." She says.

"Stop that fight with yourself and your feelings. I know that you are missing it… not too much, but you are missing it." He says.

She looks at his feet.

"I give up!" She thinks. "I can't stand it anymore. It is just for a moment and then everything comes back to normal." She closes her eyes, thinking.

"I don't love you like I did and you don't love me like that too." She says.

"You are wron…" He starts, but Yellow Diamond doesn't let him to finish the sentence.

"You have two choices: the first one is that I am right and the second one is that I am wrong and I punch your face. Choose." She says.

"You are right." He says.

She gives him a soft kiss like the one that they shared on the planet Earth, but suddenly someone opens the door.

"White D. I was wondering if you could tell me who my father is." Peridot says, but she stops when she sees the two diamonds.

White Diamond is frozen and Yellow Diamond stops when she hears the word father.

"W-what is happening here?" Peridot asks, confused.

"Nothing important." Yellow Diamond says. "What did you ask?" Yellow asks, going away from the other diamond and walking towards her daughter. "I heard something related to the word father."

"Y-yeah. I-I was…" Peridot needs to tell something fast.

"What can I say? I can't tell about the computer or the Pearls. Who is the other person who knows about that information? Who? Who?" Peridot thinks.

"You were what?" Yellow asks.

"Talking with the midwife who helped you give birth to me and she said something about a father." Peridot says, looking at the floor.

"How much did she tell you?" Yellow asks.

"Not much." Peridot answers.

"I knew that I should have shattered that gem into pieces, but you didn't let me do that White Diamond." Yellow says, looking at the other diamond.

"How could I know that?" He asks, looking at Peridot.

"Ughhh. Peridot stay here with your tutor. I have a gem to be shattered and a Pearl to talk with. White Diamond… I am going to yell at your Pearl, she is a disaster as a Pearl. I said to her… don't let Peridot out of the room or she is gonna be in trouble, but now White Pearl is in trouble." Yellow says, going out the room.

Peridot looks at the floor.

"White D… I-I am sorry…" Peridot started.

"Peridot Diamond, we are talking about it later. Now, we have something bigger to deal with… Your mother's madness." He says.

"Peridot… I was trying to fix the things… I was almost there… We could be a family, but now Yellow Diamond is mad with me because of that midwife… Ughhh, oh my stars… Why is it so difficult?" White Diamond thinks, looking at his daughter.

* * *

 _A.n. One more… and now you could see the past of the two diamonds…_

 _I don't know if I am going nuts with the storyline. If I am going nuts please tell me, okay?_

 _Thank you guys and see you in the next!_


	8. It Is Difficult to Tell You

**Inside Peridot's Room**

White Pearl is cleaning the room when Yellow Diamond goes inside.

"White Pearl!" Yellow Diamond yells.

"Y-Yes... Y-Yellow Diamond?" The Pearl asks.

"Why did you let Peridot went out of the room?" The diamond asks.

"Well... S-she told me t-that she had some stuff to do." The pearl says.

"Did you know what kind of stuff?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"N-no Yellow Diamond." White Pearl says.

"So, I'm gonna tell you." Yellow Diamond punches the wall. "She was talking with the midwife about her father." She screams.

"Now, I'm in trouble and not the brat. Great! I'm in a big trouble!" White Pearl thinks.

"Does she know that M-My Diamond is her f-father?" White Pearl asks.

"No, but she is gonna find out about it and it's all YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT KEEP A CHILD INSIDE OF A ROOM!" Yellow Diamond yells.

"I-I am sorry Yellow Diamond." The Pearl says, scared, doing the diamonds' signal.

"Shut up!" Yellow Diamond yells, punching the Pearl, who goes towards the wall.

"I'm not breaking you just because you are not my pearl and I need you to tell me about White's life. If I were you I would feel lucky!" Yellow Diamond says, going out the room.

White Pearl kneels and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry... I can be White Diamond's pearl, but I am loyal for you Yellow Diamond. My loyalty is defective, but I'm gonna do everything that you want from me my Diamond!" White Pearl says, punching her legs.

* * *

 **Inside White Diamond Control Room**

Peridot is on White Diamond's throne, looking at her foot. White Diamond is walking around the room trying to think about Peridot's questions.

"Well, she is gonna ask again. I can't tell her the truth, but I need to tell her something. I'm too stupid, why did I say to her that she could search whatever she wants. Oh, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond is gonna shatter your gem into pieces!" He thinks.

Suddenly Yellow Diamond goes inside of the room.

"Now, you two!" Yellow yells. "You're in trouble! You...!" She looks at White Diamond. "Sit next to Peridot!"

White Diamond doesn't do anything and obeys Yellow.

Yellow Diamond kneels in front of Peridot.

"My daughter." She says, touching Peridot's cheeks. "We need to talk." She says.

"First... can you stop with this false 'nice mother' stuff? I know that you are not like that. You hate me!" Peridot says, looking at her foot.

"Peridot... I don't hate you like you think... I am not going to lie to you. I really hate that you're a Peridot and not a quartz, but I like that you are my daughter because you are smart, you have this hair that is a curse and you have my explosive personality. You are a disaster as a soldier, but you are such a good technician. I'm never telling you this kind of stuff again, so, it is better for you if you paid attention." Yellow Diamond says, closing her eyes.

Peridot and White Diamond wide their eyes.

"What?" Peridot asks.

"I'm not talking about it anymore!" Yellow Diamond says, making a serious face.

Peridot smiles and suddenly hugs Yellow Diamond.

"Thank you!" Peridot says.

"Don't get used to it!" Yellow Diamond says, hugging Peridot back.

"Okay... this is weird." White Diamond thinks.

"Now! White Diamond you are in a big trouble." Yellow Diamond says, giving a bad smile to the other diamond.

"I know." He says.

"Good." Yellow says, giving the serious face for him again.

"Alright..." He says. "Peridot, please, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" White asks.

"Okay White D." Peridot says, going out the room.

"Okay... now you can punch my face." He says.

Yellow Diamond punches his face.

"I wanna kill you!" Yellow says, kicking the other diamond's leg.

"You deserve all my madness!" She yells, putting him against the wall.

"I know that." He says.

"Shut up!" She says, punching his face again.

"You are an idiot." She kicks him. "She saw us. She knows that she has a father." She punches his arms. "She knows that I care about her..." Yellow prepares a fist.

"But, what is the problem with it? She doesn't know that I'm her father. Everything is fine." White says.

"It is not fine." Yellow Diamond says, going away from White.

"I'm gonna call Peridot." He says.

"Fine." Yellow Diamond says, sitting on White's throne.

White Diamond opens the door.

"Peridot you can come back now." White Diamond says.

"Ugh, what happened to your face?" Peridot asks.

"Nothing important." He says.

"Alright..." She says.

White sits next to Yellow on his big throne.

"Now, Peridot, what do you want?" Yellow asks, with her angry voice.

"What is the problem with her? Why does she act that weird? One time she is fine and in the other, she is mad again. I don't understand." Peridot thinks.

"Well..." Peridot looks at her foot. "I want to know about my father."

"Alright... hmmm... first you need to know that I didn't love your father. I hated him, I just used him to get what I wanted, but things went out wrong. I wanted a soldier and I had a technician." Yellow says, looking at the other diamond, who is sit next to her.

"I know that you loved me and you still love me!" White Diamond thinks.

"Well... this is a good explanation, but you didn't answered me. Who is my father?" Peridot asks.

"He is... he is... no one." Yellow says, looking at Peridot.

"I wanna know!" Peridot says.

"Peridot... your mother said that he is no one and as your tutor I am gonna tell you that it is better if you don't know who your father is." White Diamond says.

"But..."

"That is enough Peridot. I told you things that I didn't have to say about him. Feel lucky!" Yellow Diamond says, crossing her arms.

Peridot look at the two diamonds and runs away towards the door, crying.

"Peridot..." White Diamond says, standing up from his throne.

She opens the door and goes out the room.

Yellow Diamond holds his arm. "Let her go. She needs to be alone for a while."

"My Peridot..." White says.

"She is not your Peridot." Yellow says, standing up.

"Stop complaining about it." He says.

"I'm gonna complain about it forever." Yellow says.

"I don't understand you. Why do you do that?" He asks.

"Do you have anything important to say?" She asks.

"No, don't you dare do that again." White says.

"See you later!" She says, going out.

"Oh no. You don't." He says, holding Yellow's arm.

"Hey. Get out of me!" She says.

"Tell me. What is the problem? What makes you act like this?" He says.

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life. Now, let me go!" She says.

He looks into her eyes and kisses her lips.

"Ughh, stop it!" She says, cleaning her lips with the hand. "It is over White Diamond. OVER!" She screams, going out the room, towards her room.

* * *

 _A.n.: Another chapter..._

 _And Yeah... she is not finding out about it today. Nevertheless, things are going to get really intense in the next._

 _See you!_


	9. How About Blue?

Yellow Pearl is going to the Diamond's Pearls Room when she listens someone crying, behind the curtains.

"Who is there?" Y.P asks.

"No one!" The gem behind the curtains says.

Yellow Pearl instantly recognizes Peridot's voice. She opens the curtains and sees the little gem on the floor crying.

"Hey, what happened Peridot?" Y.P. asks

"Nothing important." Peridot says, removing a tear from her cheek.

"You can tell me everything Dot..." The Pearl says, touching Peridot's shoulder.

Suddenly Peridot hugs the Pearl, who places her hand on Peridot's hair.

"Why? Tell me Pearl... why do they keep hiding things from me?" The green gem asks, crying.

"What are you talking about?" Y.P. asks.

"About my mom, my tutor and my father, who I didn't even know about the existence until this morning!" She says.

"Y-your father? What do you know about him?" Yellow P. asks.

"More or less... The things that I really know are that he exists and that my mother didn't love him." Peridot says.

"That's not the truth Dot." The Pearl thinks.

"Well, I don't remember anything about him." Y. Pearl says.

"Wait... did you know that he exists before? Did you know that I have a father, Pearl?" Peridot asks.

"More or less..." She answers.

Peridot removes her arms from Y.P. and reaches eye to eye with her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Peridot asks.

"Because..." Y.P starts to freak out. "B-because we can't tell you anything about that!" Y.P. says and places her hand on her mouth immediately.

"Wait... We?" Peridot asks.

Pearl takes a deep breath.

"Peridot, y-you need to know that my Diamond... y-your mother... She doesn't allow anyone here to talk about this topic with you. I don't know why... we just can't tell you anything." Yellow Pearl says.

"I was the only one who didn't know about my own father... I don't know anything about him. It is really unfair." Peridot says, punching the floor and crying

"Hey... Calm down Dot... it is not the end of world... you know... I guess that one day you will find out everything." Y.P says, hugging Peridot.

"Thanks Pearl." Peridot says, hugging the Pearl back.

"Now Peridot... I need to ask you something. When you were with your mother... was she angry?" Yellow Pearl asks, worried about the answer.

"More or less." Peridot says.

"Mph... Alright... so, I need to go and you should go to your room Peridot. It is not good for you to stay behind the curtains." Pearls says.

"Okay, I'm going to my room." The green gem says.

"Good girl." Pearl says.

* * *

 **Inside of Yellow Diamond's Room**

Yellow Diamond is laid on her bed. Using her gem to show her some memories.

The first is when she met her Pearl. In the other, she is talking with her old friends, The Great Diamond Authority. Another one is White Diamond with her in their first date. The next memory is the day that they broke up.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _What's wrong with you? How are you even thinking about the possibility of letting that thing alive?" Yellow Diamond asks._

" _She is the daughter of Blue Diamond. We can't just break her gem like that!" He says._

" _Of course we can. We are in a war. She is gonna be just a problem." She says._

" _My love, Blue is our friend. She lost Pink Diamond and now you are gonna make Blue loses her daughter. Imagine if you were in her situation!" He says._

" _I don't care if she is my friend or not. This is a war. It is the only thing that matters, I want to make that Rose Quartz pay for what she had done! And for it I need the three of us focused!" Yellow says, punching the table in front of her._

 _White Diamond hugs Yellow Diamond from the back._

" _Let the kid be alive. She is not gonna be a problem. " He says._

" _No!" She yells. "Now, tell me why do you care that much about her?" She asks._

" _She is my friend. She needs my help and your help too. We can't just leave her alone in this hard moment. And killing her daughter is not a good way to help Blue Diamond and make her to be focused." White says._

" _So, why don't you go and stay with her?! She is gonna love your company! Her best friend White Diamond!" She says, going away from White's arms._

" _Are you jealous now?" He asks._

" _Of course not. I just can't believe that you're gonna be by her side and not by my side. I thought that you loved me... but you prefer Blue instead of me." Yellow says, crossing her arms._

" _No, my love. I still love you..." He says._

" _Doesn't feel like it." She says._

" _What?" White asks._

" _I think that we need a time... White Diamond, I'm breaking up with you." She says._

 _White Diamond widens his eyes._

" _Y-Yellow, wait. We can sit and talk about it. You don't need to be hasty like that." White says, holding Yellow Diamond's hand._

" _It is over!" She says. "You chose Blue. Now, you can stay with her." She says._

" _But, I want you." He says._

" _It's your problem. Now, let me alone." She says._

" _B-but..." He starts._

" _Go!" She screams, almost crying._

 _White Diamond reaches eye to eye with her. He doesn't say anything. White just look at the door and goes out._

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"I messed up with everything, but he deserved it!" Yellow says.

She passes for the day that she trapped Blue's daughter in a mirror. The next is the day that Peridot born.

Yellow Diamond smiles when she sees the face of Peridot for the first time that she was out of her belly.

"You were so cute that day." She says. "I wished that you were a quartz, but you're perfect on your own way... and, maybe, I can use you in my favor... I just need to do the right things and you're gonna be by my side."

The other memory is the day that she fed Peridot for the first time.

"That day was weird." She says, laughing.

Suddenly someone knocks.

"Who?" Yellow asks.

"It is me, my Diamond." Y.P says.

"Come in." She says.

Yellow Pearl opens the door.

"Are you okay, my Diamond?" Y.P asks.

"Yes, it was just a little fight. You don't need to worry." Yellow D. says.

"If you say, ma'am." Pearl says.

The stay in the silence for a moment.

"Pearl, I am gonna ask you something, but you need to tell me the truth." The Diamond says.

"Alright." Pearl says, worried.

"Do you miss Blue Pearl?" She asks.

"W-what a-are you t-talking about, my Diamond?" Pearl asks, scared.

"I know about you two. Remember you are my Pearl. I know everything about you. Now, the truth." Y.D says.

Y.P. takes a deep breath.

"Yes." She says, looking at the floor.

"Would you liked to fix the things to have her back?" The Diamond asks.

"My Diamond, the only way to make B.P comes back is if Blue Diamond comes back too." Yellow Pearl says.

"So, you're gonna be very happy because I decided to make an old friend jealous about my daughter. Blue will rule Homeworld again with me and White, but by my rules this time." Yellow says.

* * *

 _A.n. I really like to write this! And you are amazing guys._

 _Thank you for read it!_

 _Love all of you_

 _And see you in the next!_


	10. They Need To Meet

**Inside of the Room of the Diamonds' Pearls**

Blue Pearl is dancing a calm dance, just waiting Yellow Pearl to come back, but when the music finishes she sits on the sofa in front of a window. Blue Pearl sees Homeworld changing and changing, but she is never there to see it face to face.

"I wish that I could go out there just one more time... and see how everything is doing without my Diamond." She says, placing her head next to the window.

"This life is not being the one that I dreamed for me..." She moves her hair off her eyes.

She takes a deep breath.

Suddenly Yellow Pearl appears, scaring Blue.

"Blue! You have no idea about what have just happened!" Yellow Pearl shouts.

"Hey... someone can listen to you... please speak low." Blue Pearl says, running to close the door behind the other pearl. "What happened?"

"This is going to sound a little bit weird, but I need to puff you."

"Wait... WHAT?" B.P asks, scared.

"I need to puff you, but it's for a good reason, trust me." Y.D says.

"Okay... explanations please." B.P crosses her arms.

"Alright... I was with Yellow Diamond and we talked... She asked me about... us..."

"WHAT? Don't tell me that you told her." Blue Pearl asks, freaking out. Losing her calm personality, something that it's not common to happen.

"Well... She knew about it... I couldn't lie to her... she's my Diamond after all." Yellow Pearl says.

"And then you told her." B.P says, crossing her arms.

"Yes... but let me finish the news... So, Yellow Diamond told me that she's gonna bring your Diamond back. Isn't that nice?"

"Oh my stars... that's amazing... I will finally go out and see how things are." B.P says, smiling.

"Yeah... but I don't know if things are gonna be like before because Yellow Diamond said something about making Blue Diamond obeys her." Y.P says, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that she's going to return, but she will agree with my Diamond all the time." Y.P says, moving her hands.

"But why would my Diamond even consider your Diamond's opinion? She doesn't have Lapis anymore... what can she use against Blue Diamond?" B.P asks, worried.

"I don't know everything about them... but she told me that she wants to see Blue Diamond jealous... about Peridot, of course."

Blue Pearl takes a deep breath. "Yellow Diamond is not going to make my Diamond jealous... She's gonna make her really sad..."

"That's true... but... fast I need to puff you..." Y.P says, holding the other pearl's hand.

"You know that it's not gonna be that easy... we will not see each other very often... We may only have this few minutes before everything goes weird again..."

Y.P stops B.P kissing her forehead "I know... but I will be happy to see you happy... You're gonna be away, but my feelings are gonna be next to you." Yellow Pearl says.

B.P smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Y.P. takes a chair from the room and puffs the other pearl.

"I'll miss our times alone and together..." She says, kissing B.P's gem and bubbling it.

* * *

 **Inside of the Bubble Dungeon**

Yellow Pearl places the bubble with B.P's gem where it was supposed to be and sits on the floor, just waiting her Diamond to come.

She closes her eyes and when she opens them, Yellow Diamond is in front of her.

"You really want to have her back. Don't you?" Yellow Diamond asks, crossing her arms, smiling.

Yellow P. just looks at her Diamond and stands up.

"Actually, I just wanna finish with it as soon as possible..."

"Hmmm... Well, where is the Pearl?" Y.D. asks.

"She's right there, my Diamond." The Pearl says, pointing where the bubble is.

"Okay... I'm gonna get Blue Diamond..."

"Wait!"

"What's that Pearl?" Y.D asks.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" YP asks.

"Of course I am. Are you questioning my objectivity?"

"Of course not. I am just asking if you really want to do this, my Diamond."

"You don't need to worry. Go and get the pearl."

"Alright, my Diamond."

Yellow Pearl takes the bubble with B.P's gem while Yellow Diamond takes the one with Blue Diamond's gem.

"Alright first Blue Diamond." Y.D. says, releasing the Diamond.

"Yes, my Diamond."

Blue Diamond's gem starts to glow and suddenly the Diamond appears. Yellow Diamond looks at the other gem with a bad face.

Blue Diamond looks at the other Diamond not caring about her presence.

"What do you want from me?" B.D. asks.

Y.D. gives B.D a malicious smile.

"I just want the company of an old friend by my side."

"What about White Diamond? Did you bubbled him too?"

"I really wanted to do that, but I can't rule this place alone... there are too many colonies." Y.D. says.

"So, you are missing me... why don't I want to believe you?" B.D. asks.

"I know that you are mad at me... because of some things that I did in the past, but I needed to do that. Trust me."

"YOU puffed my daughter, trapped her in a mirror and sent her to that miserable planet! Just because you were jealous! Pink Diamond was gone, White Diamond was trying to help me... and because of that you did those things, and when I said that I would kill you, you bubbled me! What a friend you are Yellow Diamond."

"You're wrong I was not jealous. I was just thinking about the war... but it doesn't matter anymore. I just want you here again. I miss our times talking about everything in the galaxy. Nowadays I need to listen my daughter crying about how her training is awful."

"What? Do you have a daughter? I thought that you hated gemlings." B.D says.

"Yes, I have a daughter. In addition, I don't hate gemlings. I just think that the Kindergarten way is better for the empire."

"Who's she?"

"You can meet her personality if you want." Y.D. says with a bad smile. "I know that you love kids."

"I do." B.D. says, looking at her hands.

"Let's go."

"First, where is my Pearl?" B.D. asks.

"She's on the hand of my Pearl. Pearl you can release her now. I think that Blue Diamond accepted my invitation to stay."

Yellow Pearl releases Blue Pearl who suddenly appears. B.P. recognized her Diamond in the room.

"My Diamond, glad to see you again." She says, doing the Diamond's gesture.

"Glad to see you too, Pearl." Blue Diamond says, giving a sad smile for the pearl.

B.P. gets closer to her Diamond.

"Are you okay, my Diamond?"

"Yes Pearl, I'm okay. Thank you."

"You know Blue Diamond our pearls love each other and they're missing the company of each other. What do you think that we should do?" Yellow Diamond says.

The two pearls look at each other really scared.

Blue D. looks at Yellow Diamond. "We should let them talk. Let's go. I'm gonna stay, but we're not gonna be friends. I didn't forgive you and I'll never do."

"I know that you'll forgive me one day and Pearl..." Y.D. looks at the Pearl. "We will wait for you two inside of Peridot's room. Enjoy."

"Yes, my Diamond." Y.P. says.

"Who's Peridot?" Blue Diamond asks.

"You will find out about that later." Yellow Diamond says, going out of the room with the other diamond.

The two pearls are alone looking at each other. Y.P. starts to laugh and suddenly hugs B.P.

"It worked out!" Yellow Pearl says, kissing B.P's forehead.

"Yes it did." B.P says, hugging Yellow Pearl back. "My wonderful and smart Y.P. I love you!"

Yellow Pearl blushes. "You know... I try." She places her forehead on B.P's forehead.

"My Diamond let me stay with you here. Maybe it can happen more often." Blue Pearl says, smiling.

"Yes... in the other hand, my Diamond is not that flexible... but it'll work out."

"Well, we lied to our diamonds." Blue Pearl says, laughing.

"Yes... my dear, we are traitors to our diamonds." Y.P. spins B.P, smiling.

Blue Pearl laughs.

"They're waiting for us... Let's go." Blue Pearl says.

"Okay, Peridot will be very confused when she sees your Diamond inside of her room... In the other hand she will be very happy to see you outside of our room too." Y.P. says.

"Yes. I'm missing that amazing gemling." She says.

They go out of the room.

* * *

 **Inside of Peridot's room**

Someone knocks the door.

"There's no one inside!" Peridot shouts.

"Is that your daughter?" Someone asks from outside.

"Peridot, open the door. There's someone here that wants to meet you." Yellow Diamond says.

"Is that my father?" Peridot asks.

"No Peridot... We are not talking about this topic again. Now open the door or I'll do it by myself."

"Okay." Peridot says, opening the door and coming back to her bed, closing her eyes.

"How are you doing?" Y.D. asks.

"Fiiineee." She says, opening her eyes. Peridot looks at Blue Diamond.

"Who is she?"

Blue Diamond smiles and removes her mantle from her head.

"You must be Peridot... Nice to meet you." B.D. sits on the bed. "I'm Blue Diamond."

Peridot widens her eyes.

"Blue Diamond, you really are Blue Diamond. Oh my stars..." Peridot thinks.

"Hello." Blue Diamond says, placing her hand on Peridot's head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am ... Mom?"

"Yes?" Y.D. asks.

"Could you call White Diamond, please?"

"Yes, Peridot." Y.D. says, smiling. "My plan is going perfectly." She thinks, going out from the room.

"I know you." Peridot suddenly says.

"What?" B.D. asks confused.

"I know who you are."

"Your mother probably told you about me." Blue D. says.

"No, I read about you... You have a daughter. She is Lapis Lazuli Diamond. She is your daughter with Pink Diamond... I know that my mother trapped her in a mirror and sent it to the planet Earth." Peridot says.

"She doesn't know that you know..."

"Of course not... She thinks that I'm just a 10 years old gemling that doesn't know what is going on... But... She is wrong. I know what I'm doing." Peridot says.

"10 years old... you're 12 years younger than Lapis Lazuli." B.D. thinks.

"I see that you're smart, but... tell me... why do you trust me? Why are you telling me that?" Blue Diamond asks.

"Because... my mother took your daughter away from you... So, I think that you're not friends at all."

B.D. smiles.

"We can talk more about that later... You look like a good gemling..."

Suddenly Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl appear.

"Blue Pearl." Peridot says, running towards the Pearl.

"Hello Peridot."

"I missed you... I didn't see you this week." The gemling says, hugging the Pearl.

"Yeah... me too."

"I met your Diamond. She looks like a nice gem."

"Yeah. She's a nice gem. I thought that we would find my Diamond and your mother around here." Blue Pearl says.

"Hello Pearl."

Blue Pearl is frozen when she hears her Diamond's voice. She removes her arms from Peridot.

"M-my D-diamond?" She says, realizing her Diamond's presence in the room.

"What does Peridot mean with "this week"? And how do you even know her?" B.D. asks.

Yellow Pearl places her hand on her face.

"I-I am sorry, my Diamond... all this years I was not inside of that bubble... I was with Yellow Pearl inside of the Pearl's Room... And... Only the gems inside of this room know about it."

"So, you'll need to update me about the news." Blue Diamond says, smiling.

"I will, my Diamond." B.D. smiles.

"Alright now... we just need to wait my tutor." Peridot says, making a bad face.

"Who is your tutor?"

"White Diamond."

"What?" Blue Diamond thinks.

"And... who's your father?"

"I-I don't know." Peridot says really sad, looking at her foot.

"How you don-"

Suddenly White Diamond goes inside of the room.

"Blue Diamond!" White Diamond says.

"White Diamond?"

"Wow... how much time I don't see you." He says, hugging the other diamond.

"We need to talk later. At my room is better." He whispers next to Blue Diamond's ear.

"Alright." She whispers back.

"Yeah... you know... I didn't want to stay all that time away." B.D. says, looking at Yellow Diamond.

"I understand what you mean... So, I see that you've already met Peridot." He says.

"Yes... she's very smart."

"Yes, she is." W.D. says, looking at the gemling.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks.

"More or less because... you don't want to tell me things about my own life." The little green gem says.

"You will find out about that soon. I promise you." He says, smiling.

"Do you promise?" Peridot asks.

"Of course I do." He says hugging the gemling.

"So... the last time I saw you... you two were fighting... I remember that you broke up... did you worked out since I have gone? You used to be cute together. What a romantic couple." Blue Diamond says, smiling.

The Pearls look at White Diamond and Yellow Diamond.

"You know we didn't-" W.D. starts to say.

"What? How is that even possible? My mother with White D.? You two? A couple? Is that true W.D.?" Peridot asks.

"Yes." He says, looking at the roof.

"They used to be really close, but they broke up because of your mother, who can get a little bit jealous sometimes." B.D. says, looking at Peridot.

"How did you fell in love?" The gemling asks.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Peridot. It happened before you were born. It will not change your life at all." Y.D. says placing here hand on her head. "It is time to let Peridot alone. She needs to fight tomorrow."

"But... I want to talk with Blue Diamond!" Peridot says.

"You will have time for that. But, now, it's bed time." Yellow Diamond makes a bad face.

"I hate bed time." The gemling says, sitting on her bed.

"Wait... a Peridot fighting? Why?" Blue Diamond asks, confused.

"I will tell you about that." He says, going out of the room with everybody.

"Good dreams Dot." W.D. says.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Later Inside of White Diamond's Room**

"What? You're her father and she doesn't know that. That is not good at all." Blue Diamond says. "You are always with her and she thinks that you are just her tutor… That is too bad."

"I want to tell her... but I can't... If I even try to tell Peridot that I'm her father, Yellow Diamond will do something really bad to her. She makes the little girl fight... imagine what she could do."

"It is really bad to make a gem to do something that she was not made to do. It's awful."

"I know, but I can't do anything. I tried to convince Yellow Diamond, but she never ever changes her mind." W.D. says.

"I know."

They stay in silence for a moment.

"I thought that Yellow Diamond would kill you early, when you said about my relationship with her." He says, laughing.

"I didn't know that Peridot doesn't know about her mother's past." Blue Diamond says, laughing a little bit too.

"You know, I really want to tell her about everything..."

"She knows more than you think..." Blue Diamond says, smiling.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, she is smart as I could see... She reminds me about Lapis Lazuli. She was only two years when she was trapped, but she was smart like Peridot." Blue Diamond says, smiling.

"You really miss her."

"Of course I do. She is the result of my love with Pink Diamond. The memories that I had with Lapis reminds me of my love." She says with a sad smile.

"I wish I could help you, but as you could see I can't even help myself."

"I know... but things will work out. I feel it." She says.

"May the stars listen to you." He says.

"White Diamond... before... we were not fighting to have the same thing, but, now, we will fight together for only one thing, which is change Yellow Diamond's mind." She says, doing a fist with her hand.

He laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Blue Diamond asks. "I'm talking seriously."

"I know, but I am thinking about early... I can't believe that you told Peridot about me and Yellow Diamond. You really made her mad." He says.

"It was not my intention, but it was funny to see her face." B.D. says.

"Yeah it was..." He smiles. "You know... I'm still thinking about what made her bring you back... you know... it is dangerous to her with you being around. You know it doesn't make sense."

"She told me that she wanted a friend to talk, but of course it's not because of it that I'm here. I know her and she is planning something." Blue Diamond says.

"What we need now is to be careful and find out about her plans." He says.

"We are gonna fight together, my friend." She says, smiling.

"Yes, we will." He says.

"Now, I need to go and see how my things are without me after all this years." She says, wearing back her mantle. "See you later, White Diamond."

"See you, Blue Diamond." He says, smiling.

* * *

 **Later Inside of Yellow Diamond's Room**

Yellow Diamond is sit on her bed, looking through her window.

"Are you okay, my Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asks.

"Yes..." She answers.

"Are you sure?" Y.P. asks.

"Pearl... I'm fine..." She repeats.

"Can I asks something else?"

"If it is not about my feelings, you can." The Diamond says.

"What is the real reason of you bringing Blue Diamond back?"

"It is simple, my Pearl. I want Blue Diamond to rule by my side... but I need to convince her some way. Moreover, what is the best way to convince a mother? With the love of another kid. She is going to love Peridot and Peridot will love her. I'm gonna do the same thing that I do with White Diamond. I'll have Blue Diamond dancing on my hand." Y.D. says.

"You're really smart, my Diamond. But don't you think that it's too bad?" Y.P. says.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done." She says, ending the conversation.

"You're right, my Diamond." Yellow Pearl says.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello guys… One more chapter…_

 _I am very happy because Steven Universe is coming back!_

 _I don't know how to feel about it…_

 _You know I am ready at same time that I am not… Really weird…_

 _But… It is gonna be amazing that promo told us that it's really gonna be scared and amazing._

 _I can't believe that they are coming back early!_

 _Alright, about my story… I hope that you are enjoying it! If you have something to say about it just write a review and I will be glad to answer you as soon as possible!_

 _See you in the next!_


	11. He Is Your Father Peridot

**2 Years later**

 **Inside of the Diamond's Room**

"How was your day with the training?" White Diamond asks.

"Irrelevant. It will be nice only in the day that I finish it." Peridot says, crossing her arms. "You know, I'm a peridot and not a quartz. I should work with the gems of my kind and not with that stupid robot and that ruby."

"I am not sure if you could work with them because if the rest of the peridots find out about you working with them... we will have a few problems to deal with." Yellow says.

"You know, I wouldn't mind to work with them." Peridot says, smiling.

"I'm receiving reports about your behavior every day from your Jasper... How can we trust in you to hide a secret like that if you can't even deal with a simple training?" Yellow says.

"The Jasper says that you call her a clod all the time." W.D. says.

"But she's a clod! She doesn't know how to do simple things right. She should have been broken years ago." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Irrelevant." Y.D. says. "She was my best soldier during the war. I'm not shattering her."

"You know, Peridot, your mother didn't use to be that nice with her gems. But... she's changed... I don't know why... but she did..." Blue Diamond says, receiving a bad face from Yellow Diamond and some laughs from White D.

"I understand... Blue D... She was nice... I don't believe in that." Peridot laughs.

"Why do you talk about me as I wasn't around here?"

"Because we like to drive you crazy." Blue says.

"I see. You two are always gossiping about me. Sometimes it looks like that Peridot is your daughter and not mine, Blue Diamond."

"Probably because I spend more time with her than you." B.D. smiles, looking at Peridot who smiles back.

"Probably..."

"Alright you two... You don't need to fight because of me and my attention..." Peridot says. "B.D. can I ask you something else." Peridot whispers.

"Yes."

"Well... I'm gonna ask you this again... so, here I go... do you know who my feather is?"

"Peridot... I wish that I could tell you about him... but I can't... you'll need to find out about that alone. I'm sorry…" Blue Diamond says, looking at Yellow Diamond.

"Okay... so... how about Lapis?"

"Maybe we should not talk about her right now." B. D. says.

"Okay."

Suddenly an Amazonite appears running inside of the room.

"My Diamonds!" she says, doing the diamond's signal with the hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Yellow Diamond asks with a serious face.

"How do you dare entering in this room like that?" Blue asks.

"What do you want?" White asks, rolling his eyes.

"We are having a problem... with your pearls."

"What?" Y.D. asks.

"Yes. White Pearl is trying to shatter the Blue and the Yellow." Amazonite says.

"Seriously? What's wrong with your pearls White Diamond? First, that one that tried to kill Peridot when she was a baby. Now, this one tries to kill the other pearls. You should not have a pearl anymore." Yellow Diamond says, standing up from her throne.

"Where are they?" Peridot asks.

"In your room, Peridot Diamond." Amazonite says.

"Well, we should go. You know how pearls can be mad. Do you remember that Pink Diamond's pearl?" B.D. asks, standing up.

"The rebel one?" White asks, following the other two.

"Yes! Oh my stars... she was really different and... well... she was trying to be something that she wasn't supposed to be... She was a big problem."

"But... I'm trying to be something that I wasn't supposed to be." Peridot says.

"But... in your case it's different..." White says.

"Why?" Peridot asks.

"Because they want to be another thing... You don't... I'm forcing you to be a soldier." Yellow says, opening Peridot's room.

It is a mess inside of Peridot's room. The curtains are torn, the window is shattered and pieces of glass are around the floor. White Pearl is holding Y.P against the floor, trying to shatter her gem with a spear. B.P is on the floor with some scratches on her gem.

"Wow!" B.D. says.

"Blue Pearl!" Peridot screams, trying to run towards the pearl, but White Diamond holds her.

"No, it's too dangerous." He says.

"But, she's hurt..." Peridot cries.

"YES. SHE. IS." White Pearl says, laughing madly.

"White Pearl, let go of my Pearl right now!" Yellow Diamond says.

"NO! I wanna be your Pearl and for that I need to kill this one!" She yells.

"What?" W.D. asks, confused.

Y.D. places her hand on her face.

"But you are my tutor's pearl." Peridot says.

"I'm not! I'm loyal to Yellow Diamond!"

"But I don't want you!" Y.D says.

"What?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY PEARL!" Yellow shouts. "YOU ARE TOO STUPID. JUST AS YOUR OWNER!"

White Pearl looks around while she realizes what she was doing.

"What have I done?" She thinks.

She looks at Yellow P, who is under her knees. They reach eye to eye.

"Stop... it's not worth it." Y.P whispers, afraid.

"It's too late..." W.P whispers back. "I am defective and now they know that... I'm sorry... I wanted to be like you, but... I ruined myself... I made you stay away from me... just because I wanted to be as you... it's my fault."

"I forgive you." Yellow P says.

"Thank you."

"Have you already finished?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"No, not yet!" W.P stands up with a determined smile on the face. "First I need to help someone that I used to hate." She looks at Peridot. "Just because I was jealous… I am sorry…" She holds her own hands and places them on her chest.

The Diamonds realized the pearl's inattention.

"Don't you dare!" Y.D starts.

"Peridot..." She looks at her Diamond and smiles. "White Diamond is your father!"

Peridot widens her eyes and looks at him.

"Enough!" Yellow D runs towards the pearl and hits her gem, shattering it.

Yellow Pearl looks at the shards of the other pearl shocked and Peridot starts to cry.

"Hey, don't worry Dot... everything is gonna be" He tries to hug the gemling.

"Don't touch me! You lied to me! You never told me the truth… Before everything… I thought that I could trust you!"

"But I had to do that or..." He starts.

"I don't care!" Peridot runs away.

"Peridot!" He screams.

"Don't go." Blue Diamond says, stopping him.

"Why not?"

"She needs to think about it now." B.D says.

"She's gonna hate you forever." Y.D says, cleaning her hands full of pearl's dust and laughing.

"It's your fault." He says, holding Y.D's arm.

"Not this time... Blame your pearl..." She looks at the floor. "Or the rest of her." Y.D smiles.

"Ughh."

"Stop you two! If you wanna discuss this, we can go to another place and do this as civilized rulers!" Blue Diamond shouts.

"Okay." White says, letting Y.D go.

"Alright..."

"Good. Yellow Pearl?" Blue says.

"Yes, Blue Diamond." She says, standing up from the floor.

"Take my Pearl to your room and if you find Peridot tell her that I want to talk with her." Blue says.

"Alright." Y.P makes the diamond's signal.

"What do you wanna talk with her?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"It's none of your business... Now let's go."

White Diamond looks at Yellow with an angry face.

"I don't care about your madness." She says.

"Without talking!" Blue Diamond says, walking back to their room.

* * *

 _A.n: And now she knows… Yeah, she does…_

 _The moment that you all were waiting for!_

 _I am sorry for the typos_

 _And_

 _See you in the next!_


	12. The Day

**Inside the Diamond's Room**

"It is all your fault!" He shouts.

"No, it's not!" Y.D shouts back.

"Yes, it is your fault! You were the one who didn't let me tell her." He punches the table.

"Enough!" Blue Diamond makes YD and WD stay in silence.

"Now... you're going to explain all of this to me!" Blue Diamond looks at the two diamonds, who are sit in front of her.

"What do we need to explain? Didn't you figure out everything by now?" YD says, crossing her arms.

"No. Not everything. There are things that don't make sense."

"Like what?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"Why did you choose him? Why did you choose someone that you hate?" BD asks, reaching eye to eye with Yellow.

"Well, I needed to do that. I didn't want to give up of my physical form. So I needed a gem of my kind to have a child... and the only one around was White Diamond."

"Who told you that?" B.D makes a confused face.

"Told what?"

"That you needed a gem of your kind."

"White... Diamond." Y.D looks at him.

"Why did you lie to her?" Blue looks at White.

"You did what?" Yellow Diamond shouts, punching the table.

"Well... you see... I was running out of ways to make you love me again..." He looks at his hands. "And when you told me that you were planning to have a heir... well, it was the perfect chance. We could have been a family together... but the plans didn't go exactly as they should have gone."

Blue sits on her chair, shocked.

"You lied to me." YD whispers, looking at the table in front of her..

"I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything for a while, but suddenly she stands up and looks at him.

"You are gonna pay for this." Yellow jumps on White's gem, but he goes away before she could reach his gem.

"Wow. Are you nuts?" He looks at the angry gem in front of him.

"You lied to me! You used me! My heir could have been a quartz, but because of you... She is not! I didn't even need to have a daughter with you! I trusted you and you lied to me!" She shouts.

"Yellow... Just try to understand... I was desperate..."

"You didn't have the right!"

"But..."

"Enough!" Yellow shouts. "I'm going to my room. Don't follow me or I'm going to have my revenge." She says, going out of the room.

White Diamond sits on his chair again and looks at Blue Diamond.

"You shouldn't have done that." Blue says.

"Are you defending her?" He asks.

"No... but... what you did was wrong. You lied to her to have a children with her... it doesn't feel right... If she even loved you... but she didn't love you... If she did... it would be easy to fix this. You're crazy."

"I still love her... after all this time... I can't help myself... we fight all the time, but... I really want she back." He looks at the door.

"Stop with this dramatic conversation, please." BD massages her forehead.

"Dramatic?"

"Yes. Stop using your love as an excuse." She reaches eye to eye with him.

"What will I do?" He places his head on his hands.

"First of all, you will apologize with Peridot. I will talk with her first. After that you talk with her."

"And... how about Yellow Diamond?" He asks.

"We deal with her later."

"Thank you, Blue." He looks at her.

"Don't thank me... you need to know that I'm just trying to fix the things for our empire and for Peridot. I do not support you on your lies and I didn't think that you could do such a thing... When you told me that we would fight to change her together... I thought that you were not as bad as her." She stands up. "I'm gonna find Peridot . She needs someone."

Blue Diamond goes out of the room, towards Peridot's room, on the floor upstairs. Leaving White Diamond alone with his thoughts.

BD stops in front of Peridot's room and hears someone crying inside. She silently opens the door and finds a scene that she thought she would never see. Peridot is hugging Yellow Diamond, who is holding her daughter as a baby. Peridot is crying while her mother is stroking her head. Blue Diamond smiles.

"Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars. Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing. It's okay not to be okay. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart, but tears don't mean you're losing." Yellow sings.

"But... when I was little you told me that a quartz would never cry." Peridot says between tears.

"I know I did, but you're not a quartz. You're a Peridot. My Peridot Diamond."

They stay in silence for a while.

"Does it mean that... you accept me now?" Peridot asks.

"You can say that." The Diamond smiles.

"What made you change your mind?" Peridot looks at her mother.

"Well... I found out that your father lied to me... you could have been a quartz... then I realized that it's my fault that you're a peridot, it's not yours. I realized that even Blue Diamond was better for you then I was. I need to admit that I tried to make things hard for you since you were born. I tried to use you as a way to make Blue trust me again... I was not the best mother for you and I will never be the best."

"Why didn't you tell me that White Diamond was my father?"

"Because I didn't want someone telling me how to make things with you. When I needed to make decisions about you I didn't want someone telling me what to do. I told him that if he told you that he was your father I would take you away from him." She looked at the window. "I thought that everything was okay, but today I found out that he didn't need to be your father. He lied to me to have a child with me."

"That is wrong." Peridot places her head on her mother's chest.

"I know."

"Mother?"

"Yes?" Yellow looks at Peridot.

"Can I stop training?"

"I will think about that later."

"Thanks."

"Now we need to have a deal."

"What is it?" Peridot asks, curious.

"Let's keep this as a secret. I accept you, but no one will know that. You can come to my room at night so we can talk... but in front of the others, you will just be my loyal Peridot. Okay?"

Peridot stops and thinks for a while. "Well, I guess that it's better than don't talk with you like this."

"Do we have a deal?" Yellow asks.

"Yes, we do have a deal." Peridot says.

Blue Diamond, who was listening to everything behind the door, didn't notice a Jasper coming towards her.

"Blue Diamond." The Jasper makes the diamond's signal with the hands.

"Shhh." Blue Diamond tries to make the Jasper stay quiet, but it was too late. Yellow Diamond stands up from the bed and walks towards the door.

"What's it mom?" Peridot asks.

"We have a guest." Yellow opens the door and looks at Blue. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I was coming to see how Peridot was doing, but I didn't think that I would find you here. Actually, you were the last gem that I was expecting to find here."

"The Pearls were here, but I told them to go to the quartz and fix their gems. They had scratches on the gems." Yellow says.

"So, it's gonna be better If I let you alone again."

"Yes."

Blue Diamond walks towards her room, but the quartz stops her.

"What do you want?" The Diamond asks, losing her patience.

"We have a problem."

"With what?"

* * *

 **Inside the healing center**

"Where is she?" The Diamond asks.

"Over there" The Quartz points to a door, in the end of the room.

She enters the room and finds blue pearl on the bed, crying on Yellow Pearl's shoulder.

BD sits on a chair next to the bed. The Pearl looks at her diamond.

"I'm sorry, my diamond."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Diamond asks.

"I thought that you would be angry about this."

"I wouldn't be angry. I don't know about Yellow Diamond." She looks at YP. "But, I would be okay with it."

Blue Pearl cries. "But... it doesn't matter now. I miscarried after the battle." She sobs between her tears, receiving a hug from YP.

She stops crying. "I'm gonna return to my work." BP tries to stand up.

"I will not need you today. You can stay here." Blue Diamond says. "I'm gonna go and leave you alone."

"I know that we are just pearls, but thank you." YP says.

"You're not just pearls. You're the diamond's pearls. You know that you are made in a different way of the way they made normal pearls. You are different." The diamond goes out of the room.

Blue Diamond rests on the wall outside the room.

"Oh my stars. What a day!" She says. "I need some rest... Who could tell me that coming back after 10 years would be easy. This place is upside down!" The Diamond goes towards the floor of her room.

* * *

 _A.n.: Here it is!_

 _I changed the roles of White and Yellow a little bit. He is not that good after all and she is not that bad._

 _Well, thanks for reading._

 _I'm happy with this, I guess._

 _I'm sorry for the typos._

 _And_

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	13. Talking about Things

After her mother left to attend to her own duties as a ruler, Peridot goes downstairs to see how her friends are doing after that fight with White Pearl. She silently walks into the Healing Center, which is full of quartz soldiers.

"Peridot Diamond?" A familiar voice calls her.

The gemling jumps and suddenly looks at the gem, who is calling her name.

"What are you doing down here?"

She looks at the quartz soldier. "Oh, it is you." Peridot makes a bad face.

"Yes, it is me. Shouldn't you be at your room by this time of the night? We have training tomorrow."

"Cut it off Jasper. I am not at the arena right now. I don't need to follow your orders." Peridot crosses her arms.

"Maybe that is true, but I will remember about that tomorrow." Jasper makes a serious face, which makes Peridot feel scared about the next day.

"Okay… I am here to talk with the pearls." Peridot says.

"Why would you do that? They are just pearls. Toys. You don't need to care about them." Jasper crosses her arms.

"They are my friends. They care about me and I care about them." Peridot says.

"No, they don't care. They pretend they do."

"That is not true!" Peridot firmly hits the ground with her foot.

"Of course it is. They are just pearls. The best thing for them is being friends with the heiress."

"They care about me in a truly way. They didn't even need to do that because they are the diamond's pearls, not mine."

"Well… at least the blue one has some dignity… but the past from the yellow one… disgraceful." Jasper looks at the small gem in front of her. "I don't know why Yellow Diamond still have her… If I were Yellow Diamond I would have shattered her years ago."

"She should have shattered you." Peridot says, snarling.

"Yellow Diamonds likes me. I am the perfect Jasper. They care about me, the ultimate quartz." Jasper laughs.

"Clod."

Jasper looks at Peridot with a mad face. "You know, Peridot Diamond... I don't know why Yellow Diamond didn't kill you yet… No one in this palace really cares about you. You are useless. Pathetic. You don't even know how to use your weapon. You are nothing." Jasper says.

"STOP!" Peridot yells with tears on her eyes.

"What? Are you getting mad brat?" Jasper laughs.

Peridot runs towards the pearl's door, letting Jasper laughing alone behind her. The green gem opens the door and suddenly enters the room, scaring both pearls.

"Peridot!" Blue Pearl screams.

"What are you doing here?" Yellow asks.

Peridot runs towards Yellow Pearl, who is sit on a chair next to Blue's bed. The gemling cries on YP's arms.

"What happened?" Yellow asks concerned with the kid.

"J-Jasper… She… said that… I am nothing but useless." Peridot cries.

Yellow caresses Peridot's head and holds the gemling. "Don't listen to her. She is a clod." She hugs Peridot.

"What does she know about you Dot? She doesn't know anything because if she did, she wouldn't say that about you. You are amazing" Blue touches Peridot's arm.

Peridot sobs. "Do you think?"

"Of course I do. Why would I ever lie about it?" Blue asked.

"J-Jasper said that… you didn't really care about me… she said that you just are my friends because I am the heiress." Peridot says.

"That is not true Peridot." Yellow starts.

"We do care about you not because of your status, but because of who you are as a being. We love you as our own little sister or as our own…" Blue Pearl stopped and started to cry.

"Are you okay Blue?" Peridot asks worried.

"Y-Yes." BP tries to dry her tears from her face.

"What happened?" Peridot asks, worried. "Are you okay?"

Yellow takes a deep breath.

"After the fight… we had a problem… with Blue and…"

"Are you okay Blue?" Peridot jumps from Yellow's arms and runs to hug Blue. "Is your gem okay?" Peridot asks worried.

"I will be…" She places her hand on Peridot's head.

"What exactly happened?"

"As Yellow was saying… we had a problem… because of that fight with your father's pearl… I miscarried… I was pregnant… and that happened… the gemling died…" Blue cries again.

Peridot looks at the pearl in front of her shocked and concerned. "I-I am sorry." Peridot hugs her again.

"I will be okay… actually I was scared… because… of the rules…" Blue says.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asks confused.

"Well, you see. There is this rule where gems can't have their own gemlings using the old ways of gem reproduction…" Yellow takes a deep breath. "Blue Diamond doesn't care about this rule… she ignores it, at all… but my diamond was the one who created this rule and your father agreed with it." Yellow looks at Peridot.

"I can't believe it…"

"That is true… we could've been broken." Blue says.

"But… if it is forbidden… how am I here? How did Lapis Lazuli was here?" Peridot asks.

"You see…back at the time when Lapis Lazuli was born… this rule didn't exist because Blue Diamond fought against it… but when she was gone… your mother manipulated White Diamond somehow that he accepted it." Yellow starts.

"You exist because Yellow Diamond wanted an heir… and she thought that as the ruler of Homeworld she didn't need to follow this rule that she created." Blue Pearl looks at Peridot's eyes.

"That is bad… really bad." Peridot whispers.

"It is hard to accept, but you get used to it." Yellow laughs.

"That is not funny. You see, it is White Diamond's fault!" Peridot starts to get angry.

"W-what?" Yellow asks confused.

"Yes! Look, it was his fault that my mother could make this rule happen… it was his fault that I happened… and White Pearl was his pearl… it is his fault that she was a failure… he is a bad ruler! And a bad father… and a bad Diamond!" Peridot gets mad.

"Hey, little Dot. Aren't you overreacting about you father? We know he is not that nice, but he is not that bad." Blue says.

"I am not overreacting about it. I am telling the truth." Peridot places her hands on her waist. "Look… I know you don't want to put all the blame on a diamond, but… he is the guilty one." Peridot says.

"Peridot…" Yellow starts. "I think it is bed time… you are not thinking right anymore." She smiles. "You need a rest. It was a long day for all of us." Yellow holds the gemling.

"I don't wanna go sleep right now." Peridot crosses her arms.

"But it is the best for you Dot." Blue smiles.

Peridot yawns.

"Yes. Look, you are even yawning." Yellow laughs.

Peridot yawns again. "Maybe you have a point there, but just maybe."

"Let's go Dot." Yellow says. "See you later, my darling." Yellow kisses Blue's head.

"I will be waiting for you." Blue laughs.

"I know." Yellow opens the door.

"Awn, you love each other!" Peridot finally smiles.

"You already knew that." Yellow laughs, looking at Peridot on her arms.

"I know, but I like to see you together." She smiles.

"That is a good thing, I guess."

After a few minutes, they go inside of Peridot's room.

"Now, good dreams." Yellow places Peridot on her bed.

"Thanks Yellow P."

"You are welcome Dot." Yellow places her hand on Peridot's hair.

"Are you and Blue gonna be okay?" Peridot asks naively.

"I guess we will… we just need time… but we will be fine." Yellow gives a sad smile to Peridot.

"If I can do something for you… tell me. You are my friends. I want you to be fine." Peridot grabs the pearl's hand.

"We will try."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

 **Later**

Yellow Diamond walks around in her room.

"Big mistake!" Yellow Diamond yells, sitting on her bed. "That diamond needs to pay for this! It feels like... he did not know me... he says he loves me...but... it feels like... he does not remember what love really is... I don't remember what love really is..." Yellow Diamond uses her firepower and accidently burns the bed. "So, you gotta fire up. You gotta let it go!" She punches the bed.

Yellow Pearl enters the room and finds her diamond placing her hands on her face.

"My diamond? Are you okay?" Yellow Pearl asks.

"What do you think?" Yellow D. lays down on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you need something?" Y.P asks, walking towards her diamond's bed.

The diamond takes a deep breath and looks at the pearl, who sits on the floor looking at her diamond.

"Umm… maybe…" She looks at her hands.

"How can I help you, my diamond?" The pearl asks carefully.

"I… I need to talk about it… I guess?" YD says, giving up.

"I am your pearl, my diamond. I am here to do everything you need or want me to do." YP says, making the diamond's symbol.

"I know…" Yellow Diamond closes her eyes. "But... I don't know… I don't really want to do this, but I don't think I can avoid it… maybe it is for good…"

"I am sure you will feel better after this... so… what happened before you arrived at Peridot's room? I don't want to be rude, but you never visit her and want to calm her down while she is crying. It doesn't look like you."

Yellow takes a deep breath. "Why do you need to start with this question?"

"My diamond... I don't think it's going to work if you keep avoiding my questions." Yellow Pearl looks at her diamond's eyes.

"I swear... If you tell anyone about this I will shatter you." The Diamond says. "Don't matter where you came from." She thinks.

"I promise you I will not do it… now the answer."

"Alright. I was feeling weak, sad… and… I felt dumb for believing in White Diamond… I felt like a fool for loving him… after all this years… It doesn't matter how hard I try or if I am mad or really angry with him… I can hide my feeling from everybody… but they are still somewhere inside me… and I hate it!" Yellow Diamond takes a deep breath. "I went to Peridot's room… because… I needed… for the first time in my life… someone to be with… someone who was feeling something similar as me… someone that I know… Someone like me… my daughter…"

"So… you love Peridot." The pearl says.

"I don't know if love is the right word… but as her mother I feel something for her... I know I need to protect her…"

"That is the reason why she never goes out of the palace."

"This is one of the reasons…"

Pearl waits a few minutes before asking the next question.

"Are you gonna forgive White Diamond?"

"I never really did… and I don't think I am gonna do it now that I know what he did."

"But… you said you love him." The pearl asked confused.

"But I am still Yellow Diamond. I am not known as someone who forgives gems." She says with pang of sadness and angry in her voice.

"But… you can change yourself. I know you were not always like that."

"The only time that I stopped being like that I felt in love with that idiot."

"You chose him because you didn't know that there were another way to have an heir… but you liked to have him back for a moment again. Didn't you?"

"No."

"My diamond… as your pearl I could notice that you were really in a good mood." The Pearl says.

"You were young, you didn't know anything." YD scorns her pearl.

"I was young, but I know when my diamond changes her mood after a night inside of White Diamond's room." The skinny gem crosses her arms.

"No, I didn't like to have him back." Yellow Diamond says stubbornly.

"Why don't you tell me the truth, my Diamond? Look around. There is no one, but us here. You don't need to lie, I am your pearl."

"What do you want? A yes? If that is what you want to listen… Here it is… YES, I do." The Diamond shouts.

"See… it is not that difficult to tell your loyal pearl about this…" YP smiles.

"You say it is not difficult because you are not the one who needs to be perfect all the time. The flawless Diamond. That is me."

"And I need to be the flawless pearl." Yellow pearl thinks.

"You are flawless when you need, my diamond. You are the perfect diamond." Pearl makes the diamond's signal.

Yellow Diamond smiles. "I know."

"This is the diamond I know. Yellow Diamond, the ruler of Homeworld, owner of 15 colonies, the best of the diamonds, my diamond."

Yellow Diamond laughs. "You are a good pearl."

* * *

A.n.: This one was difficult to finish.

I don't know why... maybe becaause of Jasper or... because of Yellow Diamond... I don't know... I had a hard time with this chapter.

I was reading this fic again and I saw that YD kissed WD because she wanted to... when they were talking about thwir parst before Peridot entered the room... and I need to admit that I didn't remember that scene.

It wasnice to read everything again. I like to do it hehe

Anyway... I'm sorry for the typos and for anything wrong.

Thanks for reading

Love all of you guys.

And

See you in the next!


	14. The Diamonds

**Later**

WD walks towards YD's room, but when he gets there he doesn't find anyone.

"I wonder where she could be." He thinks.

He continues walking around the palace trying to find the other diamond. He doesn't find Yellow, but Blue, who is looking at the garden from one of the palace's balconies.

"What do you want from me?" Blue asks.

"Actually... I don't want anything. I was looking for Yellow. Did you see her?"

"Yes... She is right there." Blue points at someone sit on the bench of the garden.

"For how long?" He asks sadly.

"I don't know... but... it is uncommon... She might be really upset." BD plays with her own hair.

"Did you talk with her?"

"Of course not..." BD stoically. "But her pearl did... I was walking on the hall, going towards my room, when I saw the pearl going out of Yellow's chamber... After that... I came here to stargaze... and I found her, sit on that bench..."

He takes a deep breath.

"I'm worried about her." WD says.

"You should be... it's your fault after all..." BD says, coldly.

"I know... but I had my reasons... and now I realize that I shouldn't have done that... Look at everything now. Peridot is mad at me... Yellow is really angry... and I am ashamed of myself."

"You could have make up to her. You had a decade to that and you did not. You didn't need to have a daughter to have Yellow again... she loved you." BD looks at the other diamond. "You had her, but you let her go... you could have done something to avoid everything that happened... but you did not do that."

"I know..." WD looks at Yellow, who is looking at the stars.

"Did you talk with Peridot?"

"No... I don't even know what to tell her anymore... the only thing I can do is apologize to her." WD places his hands on his face. "I am a monster."

"You are..."

"Are you gonna keep acting like this?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Fine." He looks at Yellow Diamond again.

They stay in silence for a while until White starts to talk again.

"You weren't just talking about me... you still blame yourself for what happened." He looks at Blue.

"Just leave me alone."

"You shouldn't keep feeling this way forever... you couldn't have done anything."

Blue takes a deep breath.

"Pink wouldn't like to see you this way."

"Go away!" She shouts.

"I... I am sorry." He looks at the other diamond.

"Go and take care of your life. Just go away." BD sits on a chair next to her.

White Diamond leaves BD with her thoughts.

Blue waits a few minutes to return to her chamber and lock herself in there.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Peridot wakes up to her training, but when she gets there she doesn't see Jasper, but instead of the quartz she finds White Diamond waiting for her.

"Good morning Peridot." He says.

She doesn't even look at him.

"Well... I canceled your training today. Isn't that nice?"

Peridot starts to walk towards the exit door.

"Peridot." He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She stops and crosses her arms. "I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word."

"And it is a strong feeling too." She answers.

"It doesn't need to be this way."

"I don't want to talk with you. You're just gonna lie again. Like you did to me and my mother."

"H-How... who told you?" He asks.

"You don't need to know." She looks at him.

"Okay... but look... things are gonna be different... now you know who I am... now you know your father." He smiles.

"I wish I didn't know you at all."

"Peridot... just think about it."

"I already made up my mind." She says seriously.

"You're stubborn just as your mother." He says.

"I feel better knowing that I'm more like her instead of being more like you." She shouts with anger.

He takes a deep breath.

"Okay... if you need me... I'm going to be on a meeting." WD goes towards the exit door.

"I will not need you."

"I thought you would like to know about who your father is."

"You were wrong!" She runs away from the arena.

* * *

 **Hours Later at The Diamonds' Room**

Yellow Diamond is sit on her throne waiting to the other two diamonds.

"Where are they?" She thinks. "Blue and White are never late..." She opens their communication channel. "Maybe I should call Blue..." Yellow wonders.

"No... I shouldn't..." She whispers.

"Shouldn't what?" WD enters the room.

Yellow crosses her arms. "None of your business."

"I know... but... I do care about you." He says, walking towards his throne next to Yellow's.

"It doesn't look like it."

"I will find a way to make you forgive me." He sits.

"We should change the order of the thrones." She changes the topic.

"You choose them this way."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did... actually, you and Blue did... I wonder why." He smiles.

"Well... talking about Blue... where is she? She's like... more than late." Yellow looks at her screen.

"I don't know where she is. The last time I saw her was last night."

"Last night?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It's not what you're thinking."

Yellow looks at him. "It is never what I am thinking." She crosses her arms.

"Yellow… please… not again." He looks at her eyes. "Just not today." He looks at his legs.

"Are you planning to have another heir?" She taunts.

"Could you stop with this nonsense? Really… I know you are mad at me… I know what I did was wrong… and… Blue Diamond and I don't have anything. Okay?!"

"At least you admit that you are a clod." She says.

"Don't we have a meeting to start?" He asks.

"I don't know anymore."

"I was not planning to come... but I'm here now... so I think we can start without Blue Diamond."

"Okay. So... the problem is..." Yellow reads on her screen. "Our kindergartens."

"What about them?"

"They're not working as they should do… We don't have enough resources anymore."

"It happened before." He says.

"Yes, but the last time Pink Diamond solved the problem." Yellow says.

"And if she could do it by herself… I guess we could do together." White says.

"We can't do anything together. You know that! Even I need to admit it. You and me, we're driving the empire towards its disgraceful… The war didn't help us at all… and then Pink Diamond died… I bubbled Blue, after that our resources start to disappear… and we couldn't deal with it because we were focused on our problems." Yellow stands up, starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Yellow."

"I am really calm." She says, looking at the window.

"I know you." He stands up. "You are gonna burn something."

"I can control myself." She says.

"Oh no. Don't start with that thing about the flawless Yellow Diamond. There isn't any other gem here, but us. I am the one who knows your flaws… even better than your pearl."

"Stop it. Now! You don't have the right to talk about me… You used to be as paranoic as I am about showing control and showing how bad you could be. Until we broke up and you became this weak diamond… you can't say a word about me."

"Okay. I won't say anything." He gets closer. "But the old White Diamond will."

Yellow swallows hard and he smiles maliciously.

"So, you remember correctly about it." He touches her shoulders, making Yellow jump.

"Your s-savage side… maybe I remember about it."

"So. It is better if you get used to it." He scratches her shoulder and makes she look at him. "Because I have no reasons to be that sweet Diamond anymore." He says with his face centimeters away from Yellow's face.

Yellow freeze. She can't think rationally anymore.

"You can't do it." Yellow says, panicking.

"What? Make you feel vulnerable again? Make you love me again by being the old me. Of course I can…" He gives that malicious smile again. "And do you know why?"

She tries not to look at his eyes.

"Because you love it." He kisses her lips, holding her against the wall.

She tries to fight her hiding feelings. She tries to keep herself angry with him, but she fails, miserably.

He kisses her ferociously as in their old times and that makes Yellow surprised because she likes it.

* * *

 **Inside Yellow's mind**

 _Feeling used. But I'm still missing you and I can't see the end of this . Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips. And now all this time is passing by, but I still can't seem to tell you why it hurts me every time I see you. I realize how much I need you because I hate you I love you. I hate that I love you. Don't want to, but I can't put. Nobody else above you. I hate you I love you. I hate that I want you._

* * *

 **Inside White's Mind**

 _You want her, you need her. Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance. I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing, but I learned from my that it's good to have feelings when love and trust are gone. I guess this is you and me moving on._

* * *

 _A.n.: Alright… maybe I got a bit carried away here._

 _Well, it happens when you decide to read the story again. You know… I need to solve the Diamonds' problems before moving on with Peridot._

 _And… just ask yourself… "Where is Blue Diamond?"_

 _I have plans._

 _Also, the song that I used in the end is "I hate you, I love you" from Gnash. I get inspiration from this song to write about WD and YD sometimes._

 _About White and Yellow… yes their relationship was and is complicated. They love each other, but they don't know how to show it. Yellow is over the fence because she is mad with him ,but she is also in love with him. Actually, she never stopped loving White. They only broke up because Yellow thought that White was cheating her with Blue when Pink died._

 _And then White lied to her to have her again… but you need to know that White was cold in the past… as Yellow said he is this Diamond that you know only after Yellow breaks up with him._

 _Well… Thanks for reading. Sorry for any typos._

 _And…_

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	15. The Machine

Both Diamonds are enjoying the kiss. Just remembering how it felt to be in each other's arms. White Diamond holds her hair as she holds his neck. However, for some reason, Yellow Diamond became chocked with herself and suddenly breaks the kiss, pushing WD.

"What was that?" He asks confused.

"Do you think that I am gonna just kiss and everything will become better for you? What do you think you're doing?" She asks.

"Just getting what is mine." He smiles, pecking her lips and holding her shoulders.

"Get off me." She tries to make him let her go.

"I am afraid I won't be able to do it, my dear. You're mine again. For now and forever." He kisses her again.

"Stop!" She burns his face, making the other diamond walk back.

"What was that?" He says angrily, touching his face.

"It was what you deserve. You idiot." She touches her hand.

He starts to laugh. "I have powers too, my dear." He makes an energy ball with his hands. "And I will give you what you deserve too." He shoot the energy ball towards YD's chest. She finds herself stuck on the wall because of White's energy handcuffs. She tries to move, but is not capable of doing it.

"Release me!" She shouts.

He sits on his throne and looks at Yellow. "No."

"Stop being so childish. It is not time for this." She complains.

"Childish? You're the one who is acting as a child." He laughs.

"White Diamond let me go. NOW!" She makes her hands burn.

"Oh, so you are mad now? What a perfect day." He smiles.

Yellow Diamond takes a deep breath. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Well, you were the one who burned my face. I'm just giving the favor back to you."

"If you want me to apologize. I'm not doing it." She looks at the wall.

"I was expecting this from you. Well, I'm gonna go back to my duties." He stands up.

"Wait! What about me?"

White Diamond walks towards her.

"You will stay here and think about what you had done." He touches YD's chin. "My dear." He kisses her lips.

YD tries to kick him, but he goes out of her way quickly.

"No, no, no, my dear. This is not how it works." He looks into her eyes.

"I AM A DIAMOND! I WON'T STAY IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!"

"So, good lucky releasing yourself by your own." He walks towards the door. "I will be back later." He goes out of the room.

"WHITE DIAMOND!" She shouts.

He closes the door behind him. "She won't be able to do it anyway."

White Diamond walks towards his room.

"It is so good to feel like me again." He looks at his hands.

He continues walking, but suddenly he stops. White looks at balcony and, coincidentally, it is the same one that he was talking with Blue Diamond last night. Slowly he walks into the balcony. Everything would be just in the same way it was back in the other day, but something looks different, something that wasn't there before. He makes an effort to remember.

"Blue roses..." He looks around, shocked.

The balcony didn't have two vases with blue roses inside of them last night.

"Oh no..." White Diamond starts to run towards Blue Diamond's room, but when he gets there, he just finds a locked door. He tries to open it, but he can not do it.

"Blue Diamond?" He knocks the door. "Are you there?" He takes a deep breath. "Blue... please... if you are there just say something..." He tries to open the door again. The door is locked from inside. Diamonds' doors can only be unlocked by its owners when they are locked from inside of the room.

After a few minutes, he gives up and starts to run towards the room where Yellow Diamond is.

He opens the door.

"You're finally back! Let me go." She starts again.

"I was not planning to release you so soon, but I can play this game again later." He says, releasing Yellow.

"I'm not playing your game again." She says.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not-" YD starts, but White interrupts her.

"Yellow, listen." He starts worried. "I was walking towards my room, but for some reason I decided to walk in front of the balcony that I was talking with Blue last night. Before I left, I told her not to blame herself about what happened with Pink Diamond..."

"You're an idiot." Yellow says.

He ignores her comment. "But the problem is that she was really upset before I left... Now, when I was going to my room, I saw that something was off, but I didn't know what... but after a few seconds I realized that... there were Blue roses there." He looks at door.

"Blue roses? But... we only use roses when a diamond dies... the roses' color are chosen by the color of the diamond... and I guess that no one tried to kill Blue. Did you look for her in her room?"

"Yes. In addition, it was locked by the inside... She could try to kill herself... she just want Pink Diamond and her daughter back... and she knows that she can't have them back... that is a good option for her." He says.

"I don't think she would do that... It does look like it, but I know Blue. She wouldn't shatter herself. She is not this kind of gem..." Yellow looks at the blue throne. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

She takes a deep breath.

"Come with me." She walks towards her room.

"Where are going?" He asks.

"Before the war... before all this mess... Blue and I were really close friends... if you can even remember that... well, we had a place, hidden from everyone, even from you and Pink Diamond... We used to go there to talk, create things and try our inventions." She opens the door of her room.

"Why are we in your room?" He asks.

She starts to look between the books on her shelves.

"As I was saying... There's this place... and we can only go there by my room or Blue's room... So, one day we were talking nonsenses and then we decided to create a machine that would erase any kind of memories that we wanted it to erase."

"Wait… Do you have a machine that can erase memories?" He asks.

"Yes, we do." She finds a button and presses it. Suddenly a door opens next to Yellow's bed.

"But... why do you think she would be there?"

"Blue wouldn't shatter herself... but, in the other hand, she would erase her memories... and erasing a memory is not something simple... it is the same thing as killing a part of yourself." She enters the hidden passage.

Both of the diamonds silently go downstairs until White Diamond decides to disturb Yellow.

"So, were you enjoying our little game?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" She stoically says.

"My dear. It was just a game. Don't get it so seriously... but, you liked the kiss." He smiles.

"Which of them?" She asks sarcastically.

"All of them."

She stops and turns her face to WD, showing a fireball on her hand, next to his face.

"Don't you dare do that again." She growls. "However, you will never listen to me admitting if I like it or not." She turns her back to his face. "You will need to find it by yourself." She continues walking.

"I will consider it as a yes." He says, going right behind her.

"Only in your dreams." She says.

They end at a hall. There are 3 passages.

"Where do we go now?" He asks.

"Quiet. One of those goes to Blue's room and the other goes to my secret place." She says, walking towards the second passage.

"Where does the third one go?"

"None of your business, my darling." She continues walking.

After a few steps, they start to hear a voice.

"She is… singing…" Yellow whispers.

Suddenly Yellow stops and White almost fells.

"Why did you stop?" He asks.

"She is singing."

"And… what is the problem? That is a good thing. Isn't it?"

"No! It is not good. Just listen to the song. It is that stupid lullaby she used to sing to her daughter."

 _Sleep my child... It is your time to dream... You have your own world to go now... But, remember... That the Sun will come back again and you'll need to say goodbye to your own world and come back to us... To our world with all our friends…_

White listens to the song while Yellow tries to come up with a plan.

"Okay. If she is still singing that song it means that she didn't erase her memory or anything." She says.

"Good." He looks at Yellow. "So, we should go there and talk with her."

"Talk with who?" Blue Diamond suddenly appears. "You two should learn how to whisper." She says. "What are you doing here?" She crosses her arms.

"We are here to save you from yourself." Yellow says.

"I should have locked your room too." BD turns her back to them. "I will come back to finish the settings for the process. After that, you can bubble me or shatter my gem. I don't care." She goes inside of the room where the machine is.

There are a lot of thing inside of that room. The memory machine is in the middle of it.

Yellow Diamond looks at the place where Blue was a few seconds before.

"Stay here." She says to White.

"But why?" He asks.

"Because I am telling you to do it. Just wait here. It will be better for all of us." She goes after Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond closes the door behind her.

"Blue." She calls the other Diamond.

"Go away Yellow. You've already ruined my life. Just let me go." Blue removes her mantle from her head.

"I know what I did to Lapis was bad, but I didn't want you to erase all your memories." Yellow says.

Blue takes a deep breath.

"Look, Yellow… I know you are a difficult gem to deal with… I knew you wouldn't like when I told you that I was pregnant during a war. I knew that you would be jealous when White tried to help me. I was pregnant… I needed to come back home. I lost my unique love… Ten years after that I lost my daughter… because you trapped her in a mirror and sent her to Earth. After that we used that weapon to corrupt gems… I don't even know what happened to Lapis." Tears started to appear on her eyes. BD sits on the chair of the machine, programing the memories she wanted to erase. "I don't have a purpose to live anymore… It was my fault that Pink died. I shouldn't have let her alone. We knew Rose Quartz would try something after what we did to her daughter… She wanted her kid back… She was probably looking for me, but she only found Pink."

Yellow Diamond walks towards Blue slowly and touches her arms.

"I could have done something." Blue places her head on her hands.

"Blue… listen." She takes a deep breath. "I know our friendship is not like it used to be… is not even close of what it used to be… but you need to know that it wasn't your fault. Pink knew that it would be better for you to be here on Homeworld. Earth was not a safe place, but Pink wanted to stay… She died, but she will always be here with us… and about Lapis… I didn't want to hurt you… or her… and… yes… I was jealous… but it wasn't my intention…"

"It wasn't your intention?" Blue looks at Yellow, sarcastically.

YD kneels. "Look… I trapped her in the mirror, but I was planning to bring her back after the end of the war… but after we used the weapon and after I bubbled you… I didn't even think about the possibility of bringing her back." She breaths. "I will not let you erase your memories…" Yellow slowly turns the machine off.

"Why? Why do you want me around? I am just an old diamond broken in the inside." She says, looking at the machine.

"We need you Blue." Yellow says the faster she can.

"What?" Blue looks at the other diamond. "What did you say?" She arches an eyebrow.

"We… we need you… and don't make me say that again." YD looks at the floor.

A few minutes later, Blue starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Yellow asks, confused.

"You did it."

"Did what?"

"You finally asked me to stay." She smiles.

"I guess I did." Yellow smiles back.

Blue suddenly stands up from the machine and hugs Yellow.

"What are you doing Blue?"

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For caring about me… You came for me… my old friend. You stop playing that role of cold Yellow Diamond." Blue cries.

"I am just showing how weak I am… one more time…"

"No one needs to know about this… It is not weak to show your emotions in front of me or White… or even Peridot… You don't need to be cold in front of us… Just in front of the rest of the gems. I will never tell anyone about this moment… This is our secret place… remember… what is told here…"

"Stays here." Yellow finishes.

Blue lets Yellow go.

"I need to be cold with White." Yellow laughs. "Now that he is playing his old game."

BD laughs. "If you forgive him one day... I will laugh of this."

"It will never happen... and never hug me like that again." Yellow smiles.

"Okay." Blue laughs again.

"Thank you." Yellow says.

"You are welcome." BD places her mantle on her head.

* * *

 _A.n.: Hey!_

 _How are you?_

 _So you might be asking yourself._

" _Rose's daughter?"_

 _YEES!_

 _Rose's daughter._

 _I will tell about her in the future. This was an idea that icevomp (who helps me a lot here) and myself were talking about and then it happened._

 _(You should go check Icevomp's fanfiction "First You Fall, Then You Rise", it is really great!)_

 _One more thing…  
I wanna show you how events happened here because it is probably a little bit confusing._

 _Okay…_

 _The war starts. Rose's daughter is captured after 989 years of war (She is one year old). BD got pregnant one year later. PD dies 1 month before Lapis is born.  
When Lapis turns 10 years old YD trapped her in the mirror. After that, they use the weapon to corrupt gems. YD fights with BD and BD is bubbled. The was ends. _

_Two years later Peridot was born._

 _So…_

 _Lapis is 12 years older than Peridot._

 _Rose's daughter is 13 years older than Peridot._

 _And (In addition) Blue Pearl is 18 years older than Peridot._

 _Well…_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes_

 _Tell me what you think about my crazy story hehe_

 _Thank you guys!_

 _And_

 _See you in the next!_


	16. Rain

Maybe it is the weather or it is just Peridot's imagination, but the little gemling can feel that something is not right. It's afternoon, she looks at the window of her bedroom and notices that the wind is faster than it was a few minutes ago and the sky was cloudy and grey. The gemling is sit on her bed, with a screen on her hands, reading more about the history of Homeworld. Peridot decided to start reading about the war.

"And then Pink Diamond decided to stay on Earth..." Suddenly Peridot screams, when she listens to a thunder outside the palace.

Peridot has never seen rain before. It is something rare to happen on Homeworld. In all of Peridot's existence it had never happened. Well, until that day.

"What was that?" Peridot asks herself.

She listens to a thunder again and hides herself under the blankets. Peridot doesn't know what is happening. The green gemling doesn't even know who to call. She sneaks her head out of the blankets. She looks towards the window and sees the water coming down of the sky.

"W-water?" She stands up and runs towards the door.

However, when Peridot opens the door she finds the three diamonds coming off her mother's room. She step back and hides herself behind the door. Peridot looks at Blue Diamond, who was removing something from the face.

"Was she crying?" Peridot asks herself.

"We must return to our duties… I will call your pearl to stay with you Blue. You must rest…" Yellow Diamond says.

Blue takes a deep breath. "It is raining… We didn't see that coming." She holds her arm.

"It is not something that didn't happen before." White says.

"It is beautiful." Blue whispers.

"Blue… maybe you should go to your room… and maybe try to sleep… you can come back later." Yellow looks at the other diamond.

"You don't need to call my pearl… she is still in the Healing Center. Let her there."

"I will call my pearl." Yellow starts, but Blue starts to walk towards a covered balcony.

"It is not necessary. I will be fine Yellow. Just give me a minute to appreciate the rain." Blue places her arms on the balcony's banister.

Yellow takes a deep breath. "Okay." She lets Blue alone and White Diamond goes right behind her.

Peridot, who was watching everything from behind her door, goes outside the room and walks towards the balcony. Silently, she hides herself behind a vase and listens to Blue Diamond, who is singing again.

"Tonight's the night…" Blue controls two raindrops and starts a raindrop dance in front of her. "For the sinners and the saints. Two worlds collide in a beautiful display…" She looks at the sky.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"It is not possible Pink. It won't work." Blue says, turning her back at Pink Diamond.

"It will… I promise you…" Pink holds Blue's shoulders.

"But… we are so different…" Blue looks at the full moon at the sky.

"That is not a problem for me."

"But it is a problem for the others." Blue looks at the ground.

"But… I love you anyway." Pink touches BD's chin.

Blue closes her eyes and suddenly hugs the other diamond, who places her head on Blue's shoulder.

"They will not agree with it."

"I don't care." PD smiles.

* * *

"It's all love tonight. When we step across the line…" Blue smiles. "We can sail across the sea…" She lets the raindrops go. "To a city with one king… A city on our knees…"

A thunder is heard and Peridot screams. BD stops to sing and looks back. She walks towards where the song came from. When she looks at a green sock behind the vase, she finds out who is there.

"Peridot?" Blue asks calmly.

Peridot goes out from behind the vase. "I- I am sorry… I was just… listening to you… your voice is beautiful." Peridot looks at the floor.

"Thank you… but what were you doing there?"

"I was going to talk with Blue and Yellow Pearl… because of that thing happening outside." She points at the rain.

"The rain?" BD asks.

"Oh, so that is the name of it."

"You had never seen it?" Blue holds Peridot.

"No."

"It doesn't happen that often around here." BD walks with Peridot on her arms towards the banister again.

"I see."

Blue smiles, while Peridot looks at the rain fascinated.

"Blue D?"

"Yes, Peridot?"

"What were you doing inside of my mom's room?" Peridot asks.

Blue takes a deep breath.

"I was just…" She looks sadly at the sky again. "We can say that I was trying to forget about some things."

"Are you okay?"

"Better now… and… how are you? We didn't have an opportunity to talk after the incident." Blue looks at Peridot's eyes.

"I am upset… but better…" The gemling slowly touches the rain.

"I see."

"Sometimes… I wonder how things would work if Pink Diamond and Lapis were here." Peridot suddenly says.

"Me too." A tear comes down BD's eyes.

Peridot looks at the diamond.

"Oh… I am sorry. I didn't want to…" Peridot starts to apologize.

BD uses one of her arms to remove the tear from her cheek. "It is okay." She says. "I know you didn't want to make me sad…" More tears come down her face.

Peridot looks at BD's sad blue eyes and removes a tear from her face with her tiny hands. Blue Diamond smiles.

"How can you be so lovable like this? How do you do this? Even when you are upset… you continue… being you…" The diamond asks confused.

"I don't know…" Peridot looks at the mantle of Blue Diamond. "When I was a child… the only ones who were always there for me were the pearls and my tutor sometimes…" She takes a deep breath. "It was hard… you know… to feel that you shouldn't exist… So, because of that… I started to enjoy every moment that someone showed that I was necessary… and that my life was worth living… when I see someone sad… I try to make them feel better… So they can smile… just like you did now." Peridot explains.

"That is new… you are gonna be a really good diamond one day."

"I already have the name." Peridot laughs.

"I guess… we would call you Green Diamond instead of Peridot." BD tells.

"I would prefer Peridot… I don't believe that I am gonna be a Diamond one day."

"You will…" BD places Peridot on the floor. "I need to go. Yellow could appear around here… and she wouldn't be happy to see me here outside of my room."

"Why?" Peridot asks.

"Maybe one day you will understand… but not now Peridot." BD smiles and walks towards her room.

"See you." Peridot waves.

"See you."

Peridot looks at the rain one more time and runs towards the Healing Center. When Peridot gets there, she opens the door of the same room of the other day slowly. The green gem looks inside and she finds the two pearls inside. BP is still on the bed, but she is with her eyes closed, Peridot can't find out if the pearl is sleeping or not. YP is sit on a chair next to the bed, sleeping on her hands, almost falling on the floor.

Peridot goes inside of the room. She walks towards BP and touches her hand. The pearl opens her eyes

"Peridot?" Blue asks confused.

"Blue P, it is raining!" Peridot tells with a smile.

"Really?" BP smiles.

"Yes." Peridot looks at YP. "Is she okay?"

Blue looks at her lover. "She is used to sleep… now that she is watching over me… she barely does it."

"Why does she need to sleep like me?" Peridot asks.

"This is a story for another moment." BP smiles.

* * *

 _A.n. Hey guys!_

 _I know this is short, but... well it has story hehe_

 _How are you?_

 _I am happy._

 _Really happy how everything is coming together in this fic. Seriously, I have a lot of plans that I am writing for this._

 _I love to write this story._

 _Well,_

 _Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes._

 _See you in the next._


	17. Her Story

"Oh, please BP. Tell me the story. I wanna listen to it."

"I don't think you're ready to listen to it." Blue smiles.

"So, I'll ask Yellow when she is awaken. Maybe she thinks I am ready." Peridot crosses her arms.

"You shouldn't do it." Blue says.

"Why?"

"Sit here Dot." BP sits and Peridot sits with her.

"Dot... This is not an easy story… Yellow will tell you if she wants. It is not something she is used to talk about or that she wants to talk about." She gives a soft smile to Peridot. "If she doesn't feel comfortable with the topic… don't make her talk about it." Blue says. "Okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you promise Dot?" The pearl asks.

"Yes… I promise Blue..."

"Okay." She takes a breath. "So, tell me, how is your first rain going?"

"Well… Good… I guess... I just had a conversation with Blue Diamond and nothing bad happened… So, I guess my first rain is going fine."

Blue takes a long breath. "How is she doing? I haven't seen her since the day she came down here for the first time. Is she okay?" Blue asks.

"Who? Blue Diamond?" Peridot asks and BP nods her head.

"I guess she is okay… She was upset about something, but I think she is better now." Peridot looks at her hands.

"I hope it was not something too serious. It makes me feel useless that I can't be there for my diamond."

"She think that you need to be okay before coming back to work." Peridot takes a breath. "But… how about you BP? How are you feeling?"

Blue Pearl places her hands on her belly. "I… I am… I'm just sad… you know... It was all my fault." She closes her eyes and places her head on the bed's headboard. "The gemlings shouldn't had even existed… and… when they did… I miscarried…" She removes her hair off her eyes. "But… I shouldn't be telling you this. You deserve to listen about happiness and not about sadness."

Peridot looks at the pearl's face and takes a long breath. "There were more than one?"

BP blinks her eyes, stunned that Peridot wants to listen to her problems. Only Yellow Pearl has ever listened to her talking about her own problems. "There were three…" She answers. "You know Peridot… I just… wanted…" She closes her eyes. "Well, never mind."

"You can tell me. I am your friend BP." Peridot hugs the pearl.

Blue places her hand on Peridot's hair.

"Well… I just wanted to have a family with the one I love… but that is impossible..." She looks at Yellow Pearl.

Peridot looks at the blue gem in front of her, but she doesn't know what to say. Peridot looks around and finally says something. "I hope you feel better"

"I am glad you are here. You are so important to me Dot." BP smiles and hugs Peridot strongly.

"I will stay here with you for now… I don't have anything to do and… there are those really scary sounds happening outside." Peridot looks at the door and hugs BP back.

"You mean 'thunders'?" The pearl laughs.

Peridot smiles. "I should read more about this rain thing."

They stay in silence for a moment, while BP caresses Peridot's hair.

"Blue?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and Yellow first meet?"

BP sighs. "There is a reason why I don't remember when exactly I fell for her… because I've known her since she was really young…" BP stops. "I can't tell you this…"

"Why?" Peridot asks confused.

"It is Yellow's story… not mine. I cannot…" Blue starts.

"You can, Blue." Someone suddenly says.

BP looks at the gem that was sleeping, who suddenly she waked up without the other two gems noticing.

"Hello Dot." YP smiles.

"Hey!" Dot waves.

"Are you sure Yellow?" Blue asks.

"Yes, you can tell Peridot about that. It is okay." Yellow stands up and walks towards the others. She sits and hugs Blue.

"Alright…" Blue continues placing her head on Yellow's shoulder. "As I said… I've known Yellow since she was really young… to be exactly a baby…"

"WHAT!?" Peridot asks shocked. "A BABY?!"

"Hold on Dot." Yellow laughs. "Don't freak out."

"But how could you be a baby? You are a gem! You should come all grown up… wait… unless…" Peridot says.

"Yeah, I am different from other gems."

"So, who are your parents?" Peridot asks exited.

"What? I don't have parents… I am just different… I was not born…" She looks around as a lost gem.

"Oh… Sorry YP. I thought you were like me…"

"It is okay." She says.

"So, tell me… Why did my mother want a pearl that was a baby?" Peridot asks lying down BP and YP's legs.

"I was not supposed to be your mother's pearl." Yellow smile.

"What do you mean?" The gemling asks confused.

BP plays with Peridot's hand. "You see… Yellow Diamond brought Yellow to our base on Earth before the war… and… didn't tell her reasons for that… My Diamond told me to take care of her and White Diamond told his pearl to help me once in a while… I had a hard time… I never took care of Yellow as she was my daughter… but I took care of her, as a friend… Well… maybe I didn't in the first days." She laughs and YD crosses her arms.

* * *

 **Flashback (Back to Earth Before the War)**

Blue Pearl was stoic and just did what she was told back on that time. She didn't like to talk with anyone and Blue Diamond didn't care about it. She didn't even have time to do an inspection on her new pearl 5 years ago. So, BP's personality was not important at all.

That day Blue Diamond asked her pearl to go to her room and Blue Pearl is not confident for this meeting while she goes for it. She stopped in front of the door and knocks. The door suddenly opens.

"You called me, my Diamond?" BP makes the diamond's sign and looks at the floor. When she looks at her diamond, she finds out that all the diamonds are there.

"Yes." Blue Diamond says and takes something from Yellow Diamond's arms. "We have a mission for you."

"A mission? But, I'm just a pearl, my Diamond."

"I know that." BD walks towards her pearl. "However, this mission is something you can do." She looks at the thing on her arms and gives it to her pearl.

BP looks on her arms and gets shocked when she finds out what it is. "A baby?"

"It's gonna be your duty for now on to take care of her and teach her our ways." Yellow Diamond says.

"I think we should break her." Pink Diamond whispers.

"That is not a possibility." Blue looks at her lover. "We already talked about it."

Pink crosses her arms.

Blue Pearl takes a closer look to the baby sleeping on her arms. She has a light skin and BP finds out her gem on her chest. "You are a pearl..." BP whispers.

"You can go for now. We will ask you for some reports during the process." Yellow Diamond says. "And… If you have anything to talk about the baby, you talk directly with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Yellow Diamond." Blue P walks towards the door with the baby on her arms.

When she goes out of the room the baby wakes up. Blue looks at the baby's eyes. "Your eyes are blue... what a coincidence." She stoically says and the baby grabs her nose. "Stop it." Blue opens her room.

"Well, for now on, you are gonna stay here." She places the baby on the floor and sits on a chair.

The baby starts to cry.

"Ugh, Pink Diamond was right... we should break you..." BP stands up and goes out of the room, letting the baby alone.

A few days passed and the baby continued crying, but BP didn't really care about it. She started a routine that consisted in: go out of the room all day, come back at night. She had never seen a baby before. So, she thought it was something normal and usual for a baby to cry all the time. However, one day her room gets quiet again.

Blue walks into her room, but she doesn't listen to her new roommate. She looks at the baby, who is there, but completely quiet. BP walks towards the kid and touches her. The baby is cold.

BP runs towards the door and calls a guard who is walking around the hall. "Call Yellow Diamond. NOW!" She says and the guard runs.

Blue closes the door and holds the baby. "I'm gonna be shattered." She thinks.

All of a sudden, someone opens the door.

"I hope it is something important. I was in the middle of a strategy meeting." Yellow Diamond makes a serious face.

"The baby is really cold. I guess it is..."

"Give it to me." Yellow stops the pearl.

BP gives the baby to the diamond. "She is still breathing, but she is really bad. Did you feed her or make her sleep?"

"No." BP looks at her feet. "No one told me she was not a gem like us."

YD takes a deep breath. "You're lucky that you're not my pearl. Go and take some tears from the healing center."

"Yes, Yellow Diamond." Blue runs.

When Blue comes back, all the diamonds are inside of her room.

"You shouldn't let her alone." White D says.

"She needs you with her all the time." Blue Diamond says. "That is an order."

"Yes, my diamond." BP says.

"She is too important to die now." Yellow says giving the baby the tears.

After this day, Blue Pearl stayed with the baby all the time as a roommate that she need to take care.

It was stressful for Blue because she did most of the things by herself when the topic was the new member.

She was the one who taught YP how to be a Pearl. They had a hard time together during the first years. Actually, it was hard for Blue because she was not made for that. She was made for Blue Diamond and not to be a babysitter.

When the baby started to walk, everything was even harder for Blue because the little one was curious. However, she was really shy as a child and she was always hiding herself.

When the kid turned 5 years old, BP was able to stop being all the time with her.

* * *

 **Back To The Present**

"Wow... and what happens after that?" Peridot asks.

"This is a story for another time Dot." Yellow laughs. "We already told you a bunch of things today."

"But I have a lot of questions. Like… why your eyes were blue?" Peridot says. "Your story is amazing." Peridot hugs Yellow Pearl.

"Yeah... it's a little bit mysterious too." Yellow places her hand on Peridot's hair.

"We can continue it another day." Blue smiles.

"Well, I need to go guys." She looks at the window. "It's already night and I have a meeting." Peridot smiles.

"Alright." BP says.

"Come here you curious gemling" YP hugs Dot.

"Haha. You guys are amazing. See you."

"See you."

Peridot goes out of the room.

Blue smiles and looks at Yellow, who is looking at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Blue asks, smiling.

YP takes a deep breath. "Tell me Blue... where did I come from?"

"What? What do you mean?" Blue asks confused.

"Every time you told me this story... I've never thought about this... But now that Peridot asked... I got confused and then I realized... I've never asked about it... Where did I come from? If I was not born... why am I like Dot?"

"I... I don't know Yellow." Blue looks at her hands.

"I should ask my diamond."

"Why?"

"You told me that she said that 'I was too important to die'... She wouldn't say that for a pearl such as myself." Yellow plays with her hands. "There must be a reason."

"Yellow... please stop." Blue closes her eyes. "Please."

"Why?" Yellow asks confused.

"Just... stop with those questions."

"You are 5 years older than me... You must know something that I don't know."

"I don't know anything." Blue crosses her arms.

Yellow analyses her lover. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Blue looks at the other side of the room.

"I know you Blue. What do you know?"

Blue starts to cry. "I... I should have told you... but... they told me that I could choose between telling you or not... for the first time… It was in my hands the choice…" She sobs. "I... I said to myself that you would do better while did not know this..."

"Better not knowing what?" Yellow asks.

"That you're the daughter of the Rose Quartz!" Blue shouts.

Yellow shocks. "What?"

* * *

 _A.n.: Yeah! Surprise!_

 _(We will have some flashbacks later)_

 _I am in love with YP's story! It has a lot of meaning and she is really important._

 _Finally! I started telling it!_

 _Wow… I was gone for a while, but I am back!_

 _Sorry for the typos and thanks for reading and waiting all this time._

 _What are thinking?_

 _Well, see you in the next guys!_


	18. My Diamond

_A.n.: I don't know if I have ever mentioned this, but the diamonds are big… but not THAT big… They can be that big if they want, without shapeshifting, but when they are around Peridot and other usual gems, they keep themselves smaller._

 _( bigger than Garnet or a Quartz soldier)._

* * *

Yellow Pearl looks at Blue Pearl, not really believing in what the other one just said. "Alright, you can stop joking. That is not funny. I am being serious here." Yellow says, but she knew that the other gem was not joking. She knows Blue very well.

"I am not joking, Yellow."

Yellow looks at the other pearl and slowly goes out of the bed.

"So, Peridot was right… I am like her." YP closes her eyes and turns her back at Blue. "And you knew it this whole time…"

"I was trying to do the best for you. I was trying to make your life easier." BP stands up and walks towards YP.

"By hiding my past from me?!" Yellow asks wrathfully.

"I didn't know how important it would be for you in the future…" BP places her hand on YP's shoulder.

"Go off me!" Yellow walks towards the other side of the room. "I'm the daughter of the one who shattered a diamond… and you never bothered to tell me?!"

"I am sorry. I thought I was doing you a favor."

Yellow Pearl takes a deep breath. "Now, tell me… what else are you hiding from me?" She yells in anger.

Blue stays in silence. "You should probably… go… and look for answers somewhere else." She takes a deep breath. "I am not talking with you until you realize that I am here to help."

"Fine!" YP goes away without looking back at Blue.

The pearl doesn't know what to do. She is shocked. Yellow trusted Blue, but now that trust was broken. She wouldn't really care if she was lying about something small, but she lied about her own past.

Yellow decides to go upstairs, towards her room to skip from tbe silence around her. However, when she gets inside, she finds out how the place is even more quiet than she thought when no one is around. It is not the place that she needs to be right now. For the first time in years, she finds herself lost at her own home.

"Fine, Yellow… You are a pearl. Lets go and do what you were made… born… for." Yellow sits on the ground and places her back on the wall. She closes her eyes. "I need to go to my Diamond." She opens her eyes. "Yes. That is it. My diamond is probably taking care of some of her colonies' business. She needs me." YP smiles. "And… maybe I can take the chance to talk with her about all of this." She stands up and walks towards the door.

YP puts a smile on her face and walks towards Yellow Diamond's room. She walks thinking about this single revelation that makes her think about a lot of other things. There are so many thoughts that she doesn't even notice when she gets in front of YD's room. She walks towards the door and tries to open it, but when she tries, she finds out that the room is looked.

"This never happened before… not by this time of the night…" Yellow looks around and decides that the best thing she has as an option for now is staying next to the door, waiting for her diamond to unlock it. "Whatever business she has, it must be really important." YP thinks.

* * *

Hours go and Yellow Pearl waits as a good pearl, but a time comes when she wants to go to her room and wait to her diamond to call her from there. She is almost going away, when she sees Peridot coming out of the room. The green gemling looks at her.

"Yellow P? What are you doing here?" Peridot smiles.

"I'm waiting, you know, it's my job."

"Sure… See you later then. I want to talk with you later… if you don't mind." Peridot asks.

"Okay."

"Bye Yellow. See you." Peridot says, going away, towards her room, waving.

Yellow Pearl waits a few seconds before going inside of her diamond's room.

"My Diamond." She makes the diamond salute, when she is inside.

"Pearl." Yellow Diiamond looks at her.

"Yes, my diamond?"

"Where were you?"

"Waiting for you, outside." The pearl looks at the floor.

"I thought you would be with Blue's pearl by this time of the night." Her diamonds sits on a chair.

"I was there when the rain started and when Peridot was there, but I left after I found out about… something." YP looks at her diamond, who rises an eyebrow.

"What was it?" Yellow Diamond asks.

"She finally decided to tell me who I really am."

Yellow Diamond takes a breath. "So, you mean that she finally told you about Rose Quartz."

"Yes, my diamond."

"Aren't you mad at me?" YD looks at the window. "For taking you away from your family."

"No. I would never be mad at you, my diamond. Whatever reason you had to take me away, I am sure they were for the best."

"And… aren't you curious about my reasons?" Yellow Diamond plays with the situation.

Yellow looks at her hands and then at the diamond in front of her, wondering if it is right to ask the reasons of a diamond.

"Yes, my diamond." She nods after a few seconds.

"So, sit here." Yellow Diamond points at the floor in front of her chair. "I'm gonna tell you this."

YP does as she was told.

Yellow Diamond looks at her Pearl and takes a deep breath. "Well, it all started when we found out that the leaders of the rebellion were having a kid… the war itself was not in our heads by that time. We just thought that kidnapping you was a way to convince Rose Quartz to stop with that idea of 'humans' life are worth it'. During that time there were not a lot of gems by their side… and they didn't have that Sapphire with them by that time. So, it was easy for us to find you and your mother, I mean, not the Rose Quartz, but the Pearl. She was a good sword fighter, but she couldn't handle a diamond."

"You mean… Pink Diamond's pearl… is my mother too…"

"Yes. We even tried to shatter her, but she was too fast for us. When you arrived to our base on Earth, we assigned Blue's pearl to take care of you and I was the diamond responsible for you. When Rose Quartz found out that we had you, we told her that we would give you back to her only if she gave up of the planet Earth. We even thought that the pearl would be able to convince her to stop, but that didn't work. She didn't surrender… So, we kept you. Pink Diamond wanted to shatter you, but we agreed that we could still use you."

"Pink Diamond always looked at me with those bad faces."

"She hated you because of your parents and she hated them even more when she found out that they were coming to get Blue's daughter as a way to get their revenge. But, as you could see, their plan didn't work because Blue left the Earth before they could get there… However, Pink Diamond decided to stay there. She said that she needed to stay on her planet until the end. She was shattered by the Rose Quartz. We left her and she died. This is the thing Blue regrets the most in all her existence, but it was not her fault. Pink died as a great leader in the end. When we received the news here… we fould ourselves broken inside… and the war started." She takes a deep breath. "And you know what happens after that."

"Yes…" Yellow Pearl says. "So, that means that… I was never meant to be your pearl, my diamond."

"No… but something inside me made me change my mind about you. I saw great potential on you as a pearl." Yellow D smiles.

"And here I am since then." YP smiles.

"Yes… and I don't regret it. Even knowing that your parents shattered a diamond… I don't think you would follow their steps."

YP smiles. "It means that… you really trust me, my diamond."

"Do you have any doubt that I trust you? You are my pearl after all." Yellow Diamond smiles.

"Thanks for this opportunity." Yellow hugs YD's leg, but she suddenly realizes what she did and goes away, standing up from the floor.

"My apologies, my diamond."

"It is okay, Pearl." Yellow Diamond says.

"I'm really proud to be chosen by you, but… would you mind me to ask… what happened to the pearl before me?"

"There was not another pearl. I never thought that I needed a pearl…, but I changed my mind when I saw you. I saw how a nice company you would make. Your personality matches with what I need for a pearl and I can see how proud you feel to be my pearl. In other words, it looks like you were made to be my pearl."

"I am more than proud to be your pearl, my diamond." She makes the diamond salute. "And… It means a lot to know all of this about my past. I promise you, I'll be a better pearl from now on."

"You're nice this way you are." Yellow Diamond says.

* * *

 _A.n.: So, here we are again._

 _I don't know if you watched the new episodes, but I was happy that I could connect some BD and PD stuff from my fic to the episodes while I was watching those._

 _I hope you like it._

 _Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes._

 _Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!_


	19. Yellow Is a Nice Color

She didn't want to leave her diamond's room, but she told Peridot that she would meet the gemling later. And, besides that, Yellow is curious to listen about whatever the gemling wants to talk with her.

"My diamond?"

"Yes, Pearl?"

"I'm sorry, but can I leave for a moment? I was requested by Peridot earlier and... I guess she wants me for something important."

"Okay, you can go." YD says, while reading a report on a screen. "I'll be waiting here for you to come back."

"Alright... Thank you, my diamond." YP makes the diamond salute and walks towards the door.

* * *

YP walks towards the gemling's room, which is in the same hallway as her diamond's room. She stops in front of it and knocks the door.

"Who is there?" Yellow Pearl listens the gemling's voice.

"It's me, Peridot... You know, Yellow Pearl."

"Come in!" Peridot says.

YP opens the door and looks inside. "What did you want to tell me?" She closes the door behind her.

"Sit here." Peridot points at the bed.

"Okay."

"So... I know you told me that we would talk about this later, but... I really want to know how you and Blue became a thing. I always wanted to see how someone falls in love."

"Why don't you ask you mother how she fell in love with your father?"

"Because... I don't feel that they really love each other... when they are around they just fight and are mad at each other… and after what my father did to my mom… I don't know if he knows what love is…" Peridot hugs her legs. "I don't even know if she knows what love is…"

"Well… I can tell you… You know… my story with BP… I don't know if it's this kind of love that you are looking for… but Blue Pearl and I have something like that." Yellow says, touching Peridot's head.

"So… what happened after you turned 5 years old?" Peridot looks at YP.

"A lot of things happened… You know… Blue always told me that I was the reason why she started to be someone with feelings and emotions. She even tried to play with me to make me feel better and to feel at home... in her way, but she tried… I really appreciate that..." Yellow smiles. "When I turned 5… things really changed… Blue returned to her duties as a pearl of the diamonds, staying around, just being nice. However… I wanted to stay with Blue… because she was one of the only gems that I trusted. The other one was your mother."

"And then?" Peridot asks curious.

"Well, Blue stayed with her diamond and Lapis, but she always saw me… sneaking around to look at her or just say hello. I wanted to be around her… Back then I was not yellow... I was white… So, she used to call me Whike… it was a mix of white and fake… because I was not White Diamond's pearl… but I was white… Kinda weird." She laughs.

"Wait… you were not yellow?!" Peridot looks at the pearl, surprised.

"No." Yellow smiles. "I became Yellow after some genetic experiments… since it was difficult to change my natural genes… They gave me new yellow genes… It was crazy… but Yellow Diamond was confident about it… so… I trusted her."

"But why did you change?"

"I didn't know your mother's intentions when she told me that I would look better as a yellow gem than a white one. She told me that she would start the genetic experiment with me… to see if she was right about me looking yellow… I didn't complain about it… She is a diamond after all." YP looks at her hands. "I let her change me… And… After the results of the experience… she told me that I would be introduced as her new pearl." She smiles.

"All of a sudden?"

"She analyzed me before that… She told me that she saw great potential on me… so, I don't think it was something that she didn't think before asking… Anyway… there was a ceremony… to introduce me… like it's always done when a diamond choses a new pearl…" YP looks at Peridot. "The ceremony happened on Earth… and after my introduction as the new Yellow Pearl… Blue and I found each other… she wasn't doing anything… her diamond was talking with Yellow and everything was fine… so… she asked me to take a walk around a fortress at a place called Bulgaria… That day…" Yellow smiles. "That day Blue decided to ask me why the I was always looking for her and then we spent a whole day walking around the place… talking and getting to know each other better… We started to really get to know each other and our friendship became solid and really nice... I remember that BP told me that during this walk, for the first time in her existence, she truly laughed."

"That is cute." Peridot says. "How is it? You know… falling in love with your best friend…"

"Well… It's weird, but funny too. I know Blue since I was a little baby… so, it's weird… because I am in love with the friend that helped me to grow up and helped me to be who I am today… even if she doesn't know that… she was a big help for me to become the pearl that I am today. She is my soulmate… and it's funny to see that she never meant to be a mom to me… and she never was like a mother to me. Yellow Diamond is the one that I look up as a mother, boss and friend… I always did… Blue was and is my best friend and my love… even when we fight… I know she just do what she does because she loves me." Yellow P. looks at Peridot. "So, is that what you were looking for?" She giggles.

"Yes." Peridot smiles. "Your love story is so cute… and even after all those problems between your diamonds… you stayed together… Your love is really strong."

"If you are saying." YP smiles. "You know, Dot… Blue always used to tell me that… Sometimes… love doesn't look like the answer for our problems, but, in the end, you'll see that love is what helps us to keep moving and it is what helps us to feel at home… even when we don't think that is possible." She touches Peridot's gem.

"Really?"

"Yes... really." YP smiles. "Never forget that." She hugs Peridot.

"Thanks YP."

"You're welcome…" Yellow looks at Dot. "Now, I need to go… I have some things to do before coming back to my diamond's room."

"Thanks again, for the story." Dot smiles.

"See you later, Dot." YP stands up and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Peridot looks at her.

"Solve some problems." YP smiles. "I need to return soon to my diamond's room… So… I need to go fast to come back soon."

"Alright. See you Yellow." Peridot smiles. "She will forgive you."

"Wait… what do you mean?" Yellow asks, surprised.

"I know you had a fight with Blue earlier. I went to see her while you were with my mom… She didn't tell me what this was about… or why she couldn't tell me… but I hope you two get along again."

"How was she?" YP asks, sadly.

"She was upset… but I know you will fix this… Your love is powerful…. I know that." She runs towards YP and hugs her.

"Thanks, Peridot." She places her hand on Dot's head and smiles. "I'm gonna go. It's your sleep time already… so maybe you should sleep."

* * *

YP is in front of the pearl's room, coming up with something to tell Blue. Her conversation with Peridot made her realize that Blue was always there… always protecting her… and this time it wasn't any different. She was protecting her feelings, even if she didn't think that this would hurt Yellow. Blue tried to make YP feel normal and the younger one couldn't blame her love for that. However, Yellow overreacted the situation as she always does and this time it did hurt Blue.

Yellow opens the door. "Blue…" She looks inside.

BP is sit on a chair with her back turned at Yellow. "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Yellow Diamond?" She says with a stoic voice.

"Blue…" Yellow walks towards the other gem. "I'm sorry… I… shouldn't have been so mean to you… I… I wasn't thinking properly about this."

"I saw." Blue Pearl crosses her arms.

"I was wrong… Now I know that you were trying to make me feel normal… now I understand it. I know that you thought that I would feel better without knowing that my parents were traitors… I get it… however… I was so confused when you told me about this early because my entire existence was practically a lie… and now a lot of things make sense to me… I finally found out why Pink Diamond hated me… Now I know why they couldn't change me to a yellow pearl easily… and it is all because I was born… I have parents… and they started a war… I know they were wrong but… I should've known about them."

"What I don't accept is that… after all this time... you had this doubt inside of you… you know… this feeling if I was protecting you or not." Blue closes her eyes. "How much time are you going to take to understand that I would never do something to hurt you? I… would… never do something to make you feel bad…"

Yellow touches Blue's arms and hugs her neck. "I don't need time for that… I already know this. Please… forgive me." Yellow says, making Blue cry.

"I will never hide such a thing again. Never more." Blue touches Yellow's hands. "I was just trying… to do the best…"

"You're my savior, Blue… I know you had good intentions… You're my home." Yellow says, while Blue places her head on Yellow's chest.

"You're my home too."

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello!_

 _How are you?_

 _I know I am SUPER LATE with this update._

 _However… I'm here again! Hope you like it because next time we will have a BIG change in Peridot's life._

 _And if you're waiting for White and Yellow Diamond to have their usual way of being mean with each other. You will have it because those two have a lot of things to talk about._

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	20. Blinded By Love

Peridot is next to Yellow Diamond's chair inside of the diamonds room, waiting for her mother. YD told her that she has a surprise for the gemling. Suddenly, when Peridot is almost asleep, Yellow Diamond opens the door.

"Hello, Peridot." Yellow sits on her chair.

Peridot jumps because of the sudden voice in the room. "Hello, mom." She smiles.

"So, you received my message." Yellow looks at her daughter.

"Yeah."

"Of course you did. Why would you be here if you didn't receive it?" Yellow says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I could be here just to tell you about my miserable training." The gemling says, but suddenly she places her hands on her mouth. "Sorry… I mean… to tell you the report about my wonderful training." She forces a smile.

"You really hate it, don't you?" Yellow laughs.

"Well… I don't appreciate it…" Peridot crosses her arms. "I could show my potential… in another way…"

"So, you have something in mind?" Yellow Diamond places her chin on the back of her hand and smiles.

"Yes…"

"So, tell me… what is that?"

"Mother… You are too kind today… It's scary." Peridot smiles.

"Well… I have a surprise for you, behind the door." Yellow says, pointing at the door. "That is not a usual thing for me."

"Is it really there?" Peridot asks, with stars on her eyes.

"Now I'm not scary, hun?" Yellow smiles. "I've never had a surprise for you."

"Well… I can make an exception for this action." Peridot crosses her arms. "The last time someone surprised me was a long time ago… and I miss it…"

"Well… You've surprised me a lot of times… It wasn't always in a positive way… but… well, never mind."

Yellow Diamond claps her hands and a few seconds later the door opens.

"Come in, 4XG."

"Yes, my Diamond." Suddenly an era two peridot, wearing limb enhancers, comes in. Peridot looks at her and notices that the older gem has her gem placed on her left eye. "You wanted to see me?" The older peridot makes the diamond's salute.

"Yes. It's about that conversation we had last week."

4XG looks at the gemling. "So, are you ready?" The peridot asks the gemling.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Peridot looks at 4XG, confused.

"She is your new supervisor… Your manager."

Peridot looks at her mother and at the era two peridot a couple of times.

"Really?!" Peridot screams.

"Yes…"

"Oh my stars!" Peridot jumps. "I can't believe it!" Peridot runs around the table and stops in front of Yellow D. "You really did it!"

"Well, at least you will do something useful with your abilities instead of just reading about gem history and fighting a robot level zero that you never defeat."

"So, my diamond, did you explain the rules to her?"

"No, I will let you explain that."

"Alright." 4XG makes the diamond salute. "Let's go Peridot Diamond."

"How do you know my name? Aren't you an outsider? "

"Well, I am an exception. I'm gonna be your supervisor. I needed to know everything about you. You were not made, you were born, and you are not registered as a peridot in the system. You are different."

"I understand." Peridot looks at her mother. "Well, can I go?"

"Your supervisor told you to go, so, you are going with her." Yellow Diamond stands up.

"Okay!" Peridot smiles and walks towards the other green gem, going with her away from the room. "4XG, right?" She asks a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Hi." Peridot waves.

"Alright, Peridot, let's go to the control room." The older peridot makes a serious face.

"Why?"

"'Why' she asks. Well, we can't let you walk around saying 'Hey, I'm the heir'."4XG crosses her arms. "We need to register you in the system as an era two."

"Right." Peridot continues walking right behind the older gem.

"So, while we are here, I need to tell you the rules. I won't tell you twice, so, pay attention." She crosses her hands on her back. "First of all, you can't let anyone find out about your true identity, while you're outside the palace, you are just a common peridot. At the moment you walk outside this place, you will need to be strong enough to hold things together."

"I understand, 4XG." Peridot looks at the floor.

"Second, you will need to follow every word I say."

"Yes."

"You will follow the assignments, even if they seem impossible, you'll go until the end with them. It means that you will not fail."

"What happens if I fail?" Peridot looks at 4XG.

"In your case… I don't know, but usually gems are shattered when they fail. It doesn't happen much when they are under my control, I am really strict with this kind of things. I'm hard on them, so, they won't be shattered under my supervision."

"You really want to protect them…"

"I want to make up for what I didn't do in the past." 4XG stops in front of a door.

"And what was that?"

"I couldn't avoid letting gems around me being shattered…"

"So, you were not always a supervisor."

"No. I was in the front lines of the war." The peridot goes inside of the room.

"What?!" Peridot shouts and runs towards the war veteran. "But, you are a peridot, you were not…"

"I was not made for fighting." 4XG interrupts the gemling.

"Yes." Peridot Diamond looks at the other gem's eye

"Listen, kid." The peridot looks at the younger one. "Do you know what war is?"

"Yes, I like to read about it sometimes."

"You like to read about it?!" 4XG closes her eyes. "I meant the real war!" She crosses her arms. "Not those history archives." She opens her eye, making a bad face, what makes Peridot look at the floor. "During the war, there wasn't a difference between a quartz soldier and a peridot… If you were not an aristocratic Homeworld gem… you would fight for Homeworld so they could survive… The diamonds didn't care if those gems were able to fight or not… Thousands were shattered."

"But… you survived and you are a supervisor now..."

"Yes, but this life cost a lot of fight. I lost my sisters during this process… I lost everything during that miserable war!" 4XG closes her hands in a fist. "I would rather be shattered right next to my sisters instead of being here right now!" The peridot looks at the gemling, who is with a scared face. 4XG takes a deep breath. "Forget about it. You would never understand. Just forget that we ever talked about it."

Peridot calms down. "No… I wouldn't understand… I've never had a sister..." She takes a long breath. "I don't even know what that means… but I think it's an important thing… But I saw gems being shattered… it was horrible…"

4XG walks towards a chair and sits. "Do you know why Yellow Diamond chose especially me?"

"No, 4XG."

"Because you're too soft and because I'm a survivor. You don't understand the real world, Peridot… But, how could you? You never went out of this palace." She crosses her arms. "Look, I'm here to supervise you and make you succeed… that's what I'm gonna do."

"Okay, 4XG."

"Stop with the '4XG'! It's annoying when you say it." The older one says angry. "It's better for you to call me Lefty."

"Lefty?"

"It's an old nickname."

"Why do you want me to call you like that?"

"Because your voice is really annoying!" Lefty crosses her arms.

"It's not!" Peridot shouts.

"Yes, it is." The older of the two laughs.

Peridot makes an angry face and crosses her arms, making Lefty laugh even more.

"Now, you are angry… That is funny."

"It's not."

"For me it is." 4XG looks at a computer and starts to create Peridot's profile. "Now, we need to talk seriously. Come here."

"What is it?" The gemling walks towards Lefty.

"I forgot about some rules. First, while you are outside the castle you are gonna be Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG."

"But that name is too big!"

"You don't have a choice. You wanted to be a regular peridot. Now, you're gonna be one."

"Alright."

"Well, now, one of the most important things of all. You will never use your powers."

"My powers? How do you know about them? No one does. Not even White Diamond knows about them."

"It doesn't matter how I know. The thing is… an era two peridot doesn't have powers like an era one or an era zero… The resources are not enough for this kind of thing anymore." Lefty says, while writing on Peridot's profile.

"Fine. No powers."

"Good." She closes the screen. "Welcome to your new life 5XG." Lefty crosses her arms.

"I won't let you down!" Peridot touches her glasses.

"I will make sure you won't do that." 4XG stands up. "Now let's get your limb enhancers."

"I will have one of those?"

"Of course. You can't walk around being small like that. The others would laugh at you."

"Okay."

"And don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're the heir." The war veteran smiles. "I will go even harder on you. You won't fail under my control."

"Okay, boss." Peridot laughs.

"That is how I like it, 5XG." Lefty opens a door and shows Peridot her new equipment, making the gemling get really exited.

"Wow."

"Come on. Take them and I'm gonna teach you how to use those." Lefty sits again and watches Peridot fighting with her new limb enhancers. 4XG wouldn't admit, but Peridot made her remember of the old good times. She is not used to get attached to other gems, but this gemling has something that makes her feel like the old times, around her sisters.

While Lefty and Peridot were in the control room, little did they know what was happening inside of the diamond's room.

* * *

It's cold on Homeworld and White and Yellow Diamond are inside of the meeting room. Yellow is wearing an amber coat and WD is wearing a grey scarf.

"Yellow, she won't be able to hide such a secret!" White Diamond punches the table.

"Now who is the one who doesn't believe in her?" Yellow looks at him with a tired face.

"When did you have this great idea?" White asks, angry.

"I'm gonna say that Peridot and I had some mother-daughter bonding. Thanks to you." Yellow plays with her fingers. "She asked me if she could stop her training. So, I told her that I would think about it… I was not talking seriously about it… but she would be much useful as a technician since she is better at fixing a system then fighting one of my robots."

"And you plan to make her a common peridot? You know she looks younger then a normal peridot, right?"

"Well, we will classify her as an era two peridot. No one will say a thing about it. Just the gems inside the palace will know about the truth… They know what will happen to them if they tell someone from outside the palace's walls about Peridot. No one from outside knows about her existence and it's better for everybody for things to be this way. Besides that, the rest of the empire doesn't know that we had a child. They think that I miscarriage. So, I think we will be fine. Even if Peridot says something, they won't believe her." Yellow takes a deep breath. "I have everything planned. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"Why are you telling me this if you are not gonna need me?" He asks.

"Because, as a diamond, you should be aware about what is happening around here."

"And why didn't you tell Blue?"

"I'm gonna tell her next." She stands up.

"Wait, Yellow. I want to talk with you too." He stands up in front of her.

"What is it?" She makes a bored face.

"We didn't have an opportunity to talk about that game of ours." He gives her a malicious smile.

"You mean your game." She crosses her arms.

"Whatever." He touches her cheek. "You know… I was thinking." He places his right arm around her shoulders. "Maybe we could have the second round of that game."

"No. We are not gonna do that again." She walks away from him.

"Come on, Yellow." He teleports next to her. "I know you want this." He says next to her ear.

The next time White Diamond opens his eyes, he is with his back on the wall.

"You bastard! Shut up!" She places her arm against his neck. "You need to stop with this. You're not gonna make me be with you again if you keep acting like this!" She says, desperately.

He stops and stays quiet, staring at her eyes. "Your eyes. You are not angry." He says, surprised.

"For the first time I'm not truly angry, White! I don't care if you love me, I want some peace in my life!" Tears start to appear on her eyes. "We are on a big crisis right now. You don't know how munch stress I've been through lately. This thing with Blue and her depression, Peridot knowing the truth and the lack of resources are killing me. So, if you really want to help me, let me alone and stop trying to make me love you." She closes her eyes. "I already love you!" She shouts. "But things between us are not going to work this way. You're making me want to be away from you." She lets him go and turns her back on him to clean her eyes. "I'm the only one who is working around here and you're making things worse!" She shouts.

"I… I didn't… Yellow…"

"Do you think that I'm fine? Do you think that I don't suffer? I am hard other gems most of the times, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, White! I am a diamond, but I do suffer!" She crosses her arms.

"You… want to talk?" White asks, lost.

She looks at his lost eyes and realizes that he is truly lost. "We have work to do. We don't have time for talking about my personal life." Yellow makes a serious face.

"But… but you were crying and you never do that…" White places his hand on his head and looks at her eyes. "You make me so confused!"

"I know." She makes a suitable smile. "And I want things to be this way."

"Why?"

"Because I appreciate you more like this." She walks towards the door. "Lost."

"Yellow! Don't walk away as nothing happened." He runs and almost grabs her arm, but he stops.

Yellow Diamonds looks at his hand and, after that, at him.

"Please, let's have a real talk for once." He looks at her.

"How can we talk after all you have done to me? How can I ever trust you again?"

"You know me… the real me… I'm not a monster… and neither are you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me about a lot of things."

"I was running out of options…"

"I trusted you!" She shouts.

"And I love you!" White shouts back. "No matter what happens. I will always love you. I will do anything for this love."

"And this is what is wrong with you, White. You were blinded by love." She places her hand on his cheek. "You are stil blind... You need to understand that what you're doing isn't called love."

"How can you be so sure about it? What makes you an expert of love?" White looks at her eyes.

"You should know… You had a strong connection with the reason…"

"Our… I mean your daughter." He looks at the floor and closes his eyes.

"Yes…" She takes a deep breath. "Our daughter." Yellow says, making White surprised. The fact that YD didn't say that Peridot is not only her daughter is a big step for him.

"I was not the mother that she needed me to be, but she taught me about the real love…" She continues. "Not just me… but all of us. Peridot is special. Even growing up surrounded by all that hate, she found love on her way. She knows what it is and she teaches us on her own Peridot way… you just need to pay attention to learn with her."

"She hates me now…"

"I know that… and she has her reasons. You hurt her… probably more than you hurt me."

"Half of this fault is yours… I blame you for not letting me tell her the truth…"

"You can't blame me for anything. I didn't forget that you lied to me!"

"Anyway…" He looks at his hands. "You hurt her too… and she talks with you now." He looks at her.

"Yes… I think that is because she has more of me than I thought… I talked with her… and she found something on me that was worth loving…. I don't understand how she was able to accept me after all I did to her… but she did…"

"She always wanted you to accept her… Maybe all she wanted was a family… and, before she found out about me being her father, you were the only family she knew for a long time… She looks up to you. It's not like she had much choice..." He takes a deep breath. "And… I was capable of losing her. I lost you… I became worse than I used to be…"

"Maybe it's not too late to say sorry. Maybe with some work you can redeem yourself with our daughter."

"You did it again." He suddenly says, smiling.

"What?" She asks, surprised.

"You said 'our daughter' instead of 'my daughter'."

"Did I?" Yellow asks, pretending that she didn't notice.

"Yes." He crosses his arms.

"Well, since we don't have to hide the fact that you lied to me and manipulated me so you could have a daughter with me… Maybe I can start to accept that you're her father… Maybe I can…"

"Come on… Deep down you're glad that I did that." He smiles.

"No, I am not." She crosses her arms. "You should have told me the truth. I had the right to know, White." She makes an angry face. "You didn't have the right to make this decision. I was supposed to be the one to choose the other parent for my heir… It was the worse thing that you have ever done."

"The only thing I can do is say sorry…" White looks at his hands and places his back against the wall.

"The only thing I could do was bury my love for you, far... far away." She crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry…" He looks at her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I do know I don't deserve your love… I do know that what I did to you was horrible… I'm the one who played with your heart… and I could've treat you better, but I'm not that smart… You still mean everything to me…"

"At least you can say that out loud…" She says, sad.

"I know this is stupid, but I'll say it anyway…" He takes her hand. "I'll make it up to you… I promise…"

"Don't make promises that you cannot accomplish…" She looks at his hand.

"I am doing it and nothing is gonna stop me." He kisses her hand. "You'll see."

"Just… don't do anything that will hurt me again, please…"

"I will not… Trust me. I'll be your old White Diamond… I…" He stops when Yellow Diamond places her hand again on his cheek.

"White… I got it. I understood… You will change for me… and I truly want to believe… But I'll have my doubts… until you prove that I am wrong... I'm not saying that I don't love you anymore… I'm just saying that I don't trust you with that love…"

"I understand…" He smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks, confused.

"Because I'll prove that you're wrong." He places his hand on hers. "This is not a lie."

* * *

 _A.n.: Hello! Hope you like the new chapter._

 _Well, first of all, I need to give the credits for Icevomp because of Peridot's supervisor 4XG or Lefty (she is Icevomp's oc, from this awesome story called First You Fall, Then You Rise. You should read it.)_

Well, I am super late to post this chapter… but I needed to do it before the new Steven Bomb and I am so mad about the fact that school is taking all my time… Well, what can I do, right? Just need to accept it.

 _Sorry for grammar mistakes and see you in the next chapter!_


End file.
